A Deadly Embrace
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Vampires have taken over Domino and nightly terrorize its citizens. The dreaded Scarlet Clan possesses Millennium items...and slayers Rebecca and Dina! SetoSerenity, YugiYamiRebecca, BakuraY.B.Dina, JoeyMai, TristanTea, MalikMarikTaylie. RR
1. The Scarlet Clan

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the original series' characters. All I own is this story and any characters not seen on the series. Let's not be plagiarizing or suing me okay?

****

A/N: This is an A/U vampire fic, the first one that I've ever done. I have read a few before though, but none quite like what I'm gonna write. I hope those who enjoy it will review and as for those who don't…just stop reading, don't flame me. Thanks.

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter One: The Scarlet Clan

__

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

It's intoxicating…the feeling you get right when a vampire sinks his fangs into your pulsing vein. When the blood spills forth in uncontrolled waves of crimson essence while the demonic creature sucks you dry in what can only be described as obsessively wicked glee. 

Your heart rate doubles--no--triples and you feel as though gravity has lost its forceful touch. The only tugging you feel is the sharp jerk of abnormally pointed teeth on your neck. It's cruel…the things those bloodsuckers will put you through just before they take your life.

Once your head starts reeling and your spirit's ready to leave your shriveling vessel behind to the nocturnal monster the realization comes that you're a victim who's all but done for. All hopes of fighting off the maniacal menace are lost, after all, you've no one to blame for your predicament but yourself. You've begun to think the way the sinister creature wills you to. You forfeit your free will, your last chance, your blood.

You can no longer save yourself and the thing latched onto you certainly isn't about to offer you any sort of help…only a sense of false security. Lying to you, telling you mentally and through a harsh yet seductive touch that everything is okay. Nothing is wrong---despite the fact that your life is being drained away. 

So now what are you to do? How did you ever get yourself into such a fatal position?! One moment you felt the uneasiness of a cold yet fiery set of eyes watching you. The resounding sounds of footsteps almost gliding towards you from some unknown direction. And then you come face to pale enticingly cryptic face with your stalker. The next thing you know…you're locked…in a deadly embrace.

******

__

Because it's what you are destined to do. Felaine had explained curtly to her two pupils. The slayers in training. Not that all humans didn't harbor a will and ability to slay vampires when it became necessary, but slayers were the chosen few who seemed to have an uncanny knack for it.

Two of the most skilled upcoming slayers were Rebecca Hawkins and Dina Finesse. Rebecca had shown great potential from the start. She could out-stake any professional slayer in the country…possibly even the world! Dina wasn't half bad herself. She'd long ago achieved the rankings of an expert and been appointed the trusted assistant to the top slayer. Now Rebecca and Dina hunted the beasts of the night together. Searching the small towns and even large cities for the heartless, human impersonating beings.

Felaine had trained the slayers well, but now it was all up to them. And they had only one shot at slaying the most devious of all the vampire clans (vampires being predatory animals who often hunt and dwell together in numbers of about three to ten members). To say they were nervous would be an extreme understatement. But to claim that they let it show would demonstrate complete lunacy in observation. On the contrary, Rebecca and Dina remained as emotionless and stone faced as any topnotch slayer. It was one thing to have fear, but it was suicide to let a vampire know it.

They walked along the filthy streets of Domino, the last known location of the clan of ruthless bloodsuckers that they were tracking. It would only be a matter of time before they had the beasts cornered, prime for the staking.

After a few forced interrogations and bribed confessions they had tracked the creatures to the sleaziest nightclub the immoral city could produce---_The Eastern Star_.

Upon reaching the entrance to the shady hangout the blonde spoke first, "Just the kind of place you'd expect the filthy parasites to flock to."

"Let's just get in, spill some stolen blood, and move on." Dina sneered. She was getting an eerie feeling about all of this, right in her gut. _And to think I used to wonder why Felaine stopped doing the dirty work._

Rebecca reached out to push open the double doors, one hand gripping the stake hidden beneath her leather jacket, when a raspy voice called out from the shadows. "Well lookie here Kent, two live ones dressed to kill."

The other figure stepped out, joining his malevolent comrade in the dimly lit alley, "I love it when our dinner goes through the trouble of primping for us."

"You boys wouldn't by any chance happen to be vampires, would ya?" Dina frowned.

The first ghastly thug smirked to his companion, "Now what makes ya think that doll?"

"Ugh." Rebecca tightened her grip on the hidden weapon, "If there's anything worse than a vampire it's a flirtatious one."

"Alright then Blondie," the second vampire (closest to Rebecca) jeered, "we'll just skip the subtleties and devour your essence right now."

"That's more like it." the blonde grinned with a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

The vampire lunged for the slayer but not before she whipped out her wooden stake and shoved it through his ribs, deep into his chest, and right through his blackened, lifeless heart.

"And as for you," Dina jerked her head towards the vampire who'd dared to give her a 'pet name', "I think you'll find that my blood's a little too rich for you."

Fangs bared the creature prepared to attack, "Suck on this!" Dina's fist made contact with the creep's face. Punched square in the nose, the vampire staggered backwards.

"Why you icy little bit-" the vampire started but never finished his insult as Dina pulled the cape off from over her other arm, revealing a miniature crossbow-like weapon attached to her wrist. The difference, instead of arrows this propulsion device was loaded with newly sharpened wooden stakes.

"As I was saying," Dina took aim and fired, smirking menacingly as the stake soared right through her target's chest, "my blood can cost even a dead man his life."

__

Quite the feisty little redhead, isn't she? a dark figure mentally questioned his lighter counterpart.

__

Indeed, I wonder what such pricey blood must TASTE like. the second white haired figure licked his pale lips in anticipation.

__

Well, the first sniggered deep in his throat, _we'll soon know._

The female they were stalking casually swayed over to the pile of ancient dust on the asphalt and lightly kicked it into the night wind with the toe of her boot. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." she half-chanted, half-mocked. "No bloodsucker alive can survive us."

"Cute." Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned back to the double doors with a yawn, "Enough with the preliminaries, now it's on to the main event."

A pale figure with spiky blonde, red, and black streaked hair looked down at the blonde slayer from the rooftop above. _Impressive, but then again…Kent and his pal were no real challenge for any slayer. I guess the only way to tell how skilled this one is will be to taste--I mean--test her for ourselves._

The similar yet shorter in stature figure beside him nodded eagerly, _My first kill. And I get to feast on a slayer! Just think of all the strength I'll gain from draining her of her blood!_

The first figure smiled at his enthusiastic counterpart, _I know you can handle this Yugi. I knew it when the Millennium Puzzle compelled me to 'turn' you. You shall make the kill, but since she does appear to be the renowned slayer, allow me to wear her down a bit first._

Yugi complied and Yami (his darker, more powerful counterpart) bade the other two vampires to move in for the attack.

All this had happened in a time span that no human conversation could rival. In the blink of an eye the mental scheming was done and the four creatures of the night swept down upon their unsuspecting prey.

Simultaneously Dina and Rebecca felt the cold chills of a deadly presence run down their spines. Exchanging looks of irritated surprise both girls turned to see Yugi and Bakura (the lighter counterpart of the white haired vampire) standing only a few paces behind them.

"Looks like the main event came to us." Dina murmured while taking aim with her mini-crossbow.

The fair skinned boy only smiled warmly at her and brought up his hand to wave, offering a kind greeting, "Hello there. What brings two young ladies such as yourselves to this part of town at so late an hour?"

"Save it for some flighty damsel in distress." Rebecca seethed preparing to charge at the blonde, red, and black haired figure next to the taller boy.

This boy too did an almost flawless job of feigning innocence. "You ought to be careful with that spike miss, someone could get hurt."

"Hmph," the blonde scoffed, "someone WILL get hurt, but it won't be me!"

Raring back the spike she didn't even have time to rush forward as a hand darted out and grasped her raised wrist from behind. The grip was so tight that it lightly bruised her tender skin and caused her to drop the weapon.

Dina heard her friend's almost inaudible gasp and turned to see what was happening when another unseen figure threw his arm in front of her and held her in a choke hold. "What a rookie. Perhaps you're not as talented as we'd anticipated. How disappointing."

"Let us go." Rebecca warned.

The figure holding her finally spoke as he latched his free arm around her waist (pinning her other arm to her side), "You are in no position to be making demands…slayer."

Dina struggled against the rough embrace but couldn't wriggle free. "Oh come now mortal," the deep voice behind her chuckled, "how did you _expect_ to die?"

"Old age," Dina hissed, just a few more inches and she'd be able to reach the stake hidden in the back of her boot.

The creature cackled evilly now, "You'll never _see_ old age."

"No…" Dina agreed as her fingers brushed the tip of the wooden weapon, "…but with you up this close, I can sure smell it!"

Yami glanced down at the female in his arms, she wasn't putting up half as much resistance as he'd expected, _What's she up to?_

__

In another second that jerk's gonna be a pile of vacuum bait. Rebecca thought with a grin as she watched her partner maneuver her other arm down to her boot.

A golden glow silenced Rebecca's thoughts and she noticed that the curve of her lower back was now warm with the sensation of ancient magic. _CRAP!_ she panicked, _This other jerk just read my thoughts!_

__

Perhaps you think too much. Yami telepathically chided her. "Yami Bakura, watch that female you hold…she's armed."

"I can see that." the second vampire scowled, yanking his head towards the mini-crossbow on the wrist of redhead who was trying to pull his arm away.

Yami felt the need to bombard the hotheaded vampire with a barrage of profanity. "Her other hand you halfwit!"

Aggravated at the older vampire's insult yet curious as to what the slayer was planning, Yami Bakura glanced down and saw her other hand reaching into her boot for a long stake. "Not so fast my dear." the white haired vampire tightened his grasp and forced her upright again.

The two elder vampires stood clutching the young slayers before their newly 'turned' counterparts. Beckoning them forward to feast each older vampire adjusted his grasp so that the slayers' necks were in full view.

__

Things are about to get ugly here. Dina's mind was racing.

__

This kill's turning into a feeding frenzy, Rebecca would've tried to formulate a counterattack but knew that the vampire holding her would only use whatever unseen item he had to read her thoughts again. Vampires could naturally read the minds of their victims, but a slayer was trained to prevent such acts…but even slayers were vulnerable to ancient magic.

Eyeing the two captured slayers hungrily the younger vampires advanced with a speed no human could fathom. Long fangs protruded from their gaping mouths and glistened in the ominous light of the full moon overhead.

"You should feel honored slayer," Yami whispered into the ear of the inwardly trembling blonde, "it's not just anyone who gets their life force drained by a vampire of the Scarlet Clan."

"You're the clan we were sent to destroy." Rebecca muttered.

"It's we who shall be destroying you." Yami vowed darkly.

Yugi and Bakura lunged forward and sank their fangs into the veins of each slayer before them. Their awaiting mouths filled with the deep crimson essence of each female, plunging the new nocturnal males into a world of light headed, empowering bliss.

The slayers' eyes went wide, fear wasn't something that could be suppressed now. It was too late for downplaying unwanted emotions. Now, it was do or die. And neither woman was ready to die.

__

Outnumbered or not, if you two keep your minds focused on what experience has taught you, you'll be able to overcome any foe. Felaine's words played over and over in their minds.

Yami Bakura couldn't restrain himself any longer. He too was starving for the redhead's rich blood. He couldn't remember the last time he'd given in and bitten a human. The older vampires could go longer without feeding, the ability to put it off until absolutely necessary allowed them to build false new lives among the clueless mortals of the era.

Growling in the pit of his parched throat he turned to Yami, "Let's take this meal inside. I'm starving for my share of the kill."

Equally as famished Yami agreed, "Yugi, withdraw your fangs and come inside the haunt. It shall be safer for us to drink there."

__

This is it. Rebecca thought, hoping that Yami would be too distracted in relocating everyone to read her thoughts, _If I don't slay him now we're both dead!_

As Yami proceeded to drag the emerald eyed slayer through the double doors he felt a bony elbow jab him in the stomach. This shocked the unsuspecting vampire and caused him to loosen his grip enough for Rebecca to slip free. Yugi rushed forward to stop her but received a swift kick below his belt buckle. And whether a male vampire or human, a kick there HURTS!

The younger vampire doubled over in pain while Rebecca snatched her stake off the ground and spun around to face Yami Bakura. "Alright parasite, let her go and I'll make this quick."

Bakura stepped forward to attack but Yami Bakura screamed to him, "No you foolish boy! She's a slayer, you haven't got the experience to battle one solo yet!"

"Hmph," Bakura hated it when his elder counterpart belittled him in front of mortals, "I'll show you experience."

Rebecca turned the stake towards the younger threat but was stopped from attacking by a muffled whimper from her companion. 

"Back off the rookie or I'll break her pretty little neck." Yami Bakura threatened, stretching Dina's aching neck with his well muscled arm. He now held her other arm twisted firmly behind her back.

"I may have less practice at this than you but I can still defeat this mortal on my own!" Bakura snapped to his counterpart. He despised appearing to be a worthless weakling.

__

What am I supposed to do when these vermin think up stuff that's not covered in training?! Rebecca growled angrily to herself.

Dina's eyes spotted the vampire Yami looming over her friend, "REBECCA! WATCH OUT!!!"

Spinning around she came face to face with a snarling vampire. "My my, you recover quicker than the others."

"You'd best hope the same holds true for you." Yami hissed snatching the stake and breaking it in half.

Yugi had managed to pick himself up off the ground and together he and Yami subdued the cocky slayer and hauled her (one clutching each arm) into _The Eastern Star_. Bakura and Yami Bakura followed behind. Bakura eyed Dina maliciously. If he couldn't prove himself a formidable vampire by killing the top slayer, the second best would be just as good.

Dina caught the wicked gleam in the younger white haired vampire's eye. The looks he gave were as sinister as the actions of his older counterpart. _I hate these rookies and their halfwit ambitions._

******

Not far from the heinous nightclub a chestnut haired woman silently wept in her dusky room while clutching a picture of her recently deceased big brother.

"Oh Joey," she sniffed, "I shouldn't have let you go that night. I just know you were mugged or something. But I never would've let you go alone to that duelist arena if-" her voice began to crack as tears trailed down her lightly tanned cheeks, "-if I'd known that you'd never be coming back to me!"

Serenity Wheeler had been putting off contacting one particular person regarding the whole incident. Joey's longtime girlfriend and part time opponent, Mai Valentine.

Pulling the picture back from against her heart she looked down at the photo within the frame. Joey held Mai in front of him while flashing a loving smile. Serenity leaned against his back flashing a peace sign with her fingers. The three had been so close, and now, now she'd have to tell poor Mai that Joey was gone…without a trace.

The sobbing started again as Serenity picked up the phone and forced herself to dial the number. She waited on the verge of hysterics as the ringing started.

"Hello?" a female's voice came from the other line, "This is Mai Valentine speaking, heartthrob of Domino."

Serenity smiled, _Just Joey's type_. "Mai? It's me, Serenity."

Mai's voice instantly took on a softer, more amiable tone. "Serenity? HI! How have you been hun? Has that brother of yours been behaving himself?"

"Well…" Serenity didn't know how on Earth she was going to get this all out.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days, everything okay?" Mai didn't like the quiver in the poor woman's voice.

"M-Mai, I'm calling about Joey. My brother, he's been missing." Serenity choked back a sob. 

Mai fell silent.

Serenity forced down a whimper and continued, "He went to Kaiba Land a few nights back to practice before the next tournament, work and school have had him tied up during the day, he never came home."

The blonde on the other end felt the sting of oncoming tears in her violet eyes, "Serenity…did you contact the police yet? What did they say?!"

Tangling the phone cord around her finger to distract herself from a wave of sorrow Serenity answered, "They went to search for him. At first they'd suspected a mugging, then a possible murder, Mai…they even tried to convince me that he'd just runaway!"

"That's not true Serenity!" Mai snapped, "Don't you dare believe it! Joey wouldn't do that to you---to us!"

"I know," Serenity nodded and grabbed a tissue, "Mai, they checked everywhere, but no one's gonna say what they really think happened. The police won't even conduct their investigation after sundown."

"You mean," Mai gasped, "you think they're covering up another vampire attack?"

The sound of someone blowing their nose answered her. Serenity was almost out of breath from all her grieving. "If it was a vampire attack Mai, he's probably d-d-" Serenity couldn't bring herself to say that dreaded word.

"Maybe he got away," Mai was grasping at straws and she knew it, but the thought of losing Joey was too much for her to bare. And his poor sister had just gotten her operation completed. The sights that she wanted to see were her brother, the ocean, and a grand duel…not a bloody body, a coffin, and a bunch of grieving high schoolers.

"No." Serenity was grateful for the comforting optimism, "He would've made his way back home if he had. Domino belongs to the vampires after nightfall. We all know that. Joey…just wasn't ready to give up." Serenity admired her big brother's courage. Even the police were terrified of those creatures, but not Joey. He swallowed his fear and went right on living as he had before those heartless demons had invaded the city.

There was a creaking sound on the stairs just down the hall from her room. Serenity stared at the doorway, "Joey?"

Mai heard her speak on the other end of the line, _Please, PLEASE be Joey!_

A sneer spread over the face of the figure shrouded in the shadows of the hallway as he stood--still as a statue--before her door. "Not a chance."

The cold voice and eerie smirk that played on the pale creature's face alarmed the already edgy female. Still holding the phone to her ear she spoke timidly, "W-who are you?"

The brown bangs hiding the man's eyes pulled back their shadow as he lifted his face so that two cerulean orbs glared at her. "**I** am the most powerful man in Domino."

Mai heard a gasp over the phone just before it went dead. "Huh?" she pulled the pink cordless phone away from her ear. "What happened to the signal?"

The faint sound of all too familiar laughter answered her from just outside her window. Walking over she raised the pane and stared down two stories at---"JOEY?!"

The blond with unruly hair and a green jacket stared upwards at his 'girlfriend', "Hiya Mai, miss me?" a coy smile played on his inhumanly pale face.

"Mai? MAI?!" Serenity cried into the phone but got no reply. Something had happened to her only friend in the world (now that Joey was gone), she just knew it!

"Relax. Serenity was it? She's just chatting with an old flame." the brown haired man stepped forward into the dim light of the room.

"What do you mean? Do you know what happened to my brother?!" Serenity was practically pleading with this stranger for answers now.

"Maybe." the man was obviously toying with her. His kind found weak human emotions…amusing.

"Please," she begged, "I have to know."

"Alright," the man took a worn brown leather wallet from his trench coat's side pocket and tossed it to Serenity.

She caught it in mid-air and quickly opened it to find--a picture--of herself! "JOEY!" she sobbed, "This is Joey's wallet! How did you get it?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I told you," the grim voice answered, "I am the most powerful man in all of Domino. And your brother…he's one of us now."

"Us?" Serenity repeated, "Who's _us_??"

The mysterious figure's lips curled and shining fangs glistened in the light. "I believe the most common term used for my kind would be…vampires."

Eyes wide with fear the auburn haired teen backed away, stumbling on a small stool. The man's eerie smile grew wider. "Don't try to flee me mortal, I'm much too cunning."

"What do you want?!" Serenity demanded. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"Killed?" the mocking statement was followed with a cynical laugh, "I 'turned' him! He's a vampire now. Much stronger. No longer the pathetic little _puppy _that he was before."

"I don't care what you thought of him!" Serenity shut her eyes tight and clenched her fists, "He was my big brother and he didn't deserve what you did to him!"

"Hm," the vampire mused at this, "maybe you're right. But I gave him the gift of eternal night foraging anyway."

Full of rage the young woman raced towards the vampire and started pounded against his chest with her fists, "YOU CRUEL, HEARTLESS, LIFELESS **MONSTER**!!!"

The hitting was more of a nuisance than a pain to the creature, "This won't bring back your brother."

"Nothing will!" she sobbed, "And it's all YOUR fault! Why couldn't you just leave him be?!"

"Because," the creature suddenly took hold of both her wrists, "I am a vampire and he was a human. And humans are nothing but toys for us. We do what we wish with them. Feed off them, 'turn' them, even love them. We never let them be."

A certain something had flashed in his eyes when he'd said the word _love_ to her. Serenity was now gazing straight into his sky blue irises as he scooped her into his arms and walked towards the window, "Come on now, Joey was the last human I fed from and that was nights ago. Needless to say---I'm starving."

Serenity was about to protest when the window seemed to dissipate and the next thing she knew, he was carrying her up to the door of a white limousine. Once they were both inside he instructed the driver to take them to _The Eastern Star_. 

Putting on a brave and defiant face the young woman refused to look the vampire in the eye as they pulled away from her house. _This monster's already killed Joey._ she thought bitterly, _He may as well kill me too. It's better than sharing a city with the likes of HIM every night. Still…I wonder how he could've ever gotten through the barriers Joey had placed around the entries?_

__

Hmph, the strange man smirked as he used his cryptic powers to read the teen's thoughts, _she thinks that a few evil warding spells can stop the likes of a powerful vampire like me. It's a miracle that her family wasn't devoured ages ago. Blocks like that will only keep out the amateurs. _Sliding his arm along the back of the seat he brought his hand down upon Serenity's farthest shoulder and pulled her close, "I can already tell that I'm going to enjoy the taste of your blood far more than his. By the way, I'm Seto Kaiba."

Serenity gasped, _THE Seto Kaiba?! The owner of Kaiba Land?!? A VAMPIRE??!_

A sudden feeling of drowsiness overtook her and she felt the darkness of sleep coming in to claim her tiring mind. She suspected that it was the constant mourning that had worn her out so completely. In all actuality, it was the vampire's submission spell.

Seto grinned as the young woman's eyes hesitantly shut and her breathing evened out. Soon she was in a deep, magically induced sleep. Powerless to struggle against him. He held a few strands of her russet hair between his fingers and watched as the moonlight from the rear windshield danced across them. _Beautiful…even more so than most mortals. After all this time of watching her from afar, my patience has paid off. Her meddling brother's out of the way and at last, Serenity Wheeler is mine!_

Looking up he noted the familiar surroundings of dark alleyways, garbage ridden streets, and busted streetlamps. "It won't be long now young mortal, we're almost there."

________________________________________________________________________

*Whoa, pretty dark huh? I might make it darker, probably will. I know I've got another fic to finish (and a sequel to start) but I've been working on this on the side and just figured I'd post it. So, what's everyone think? Please, no flames. Reviews, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome though. In the next chapter I'll continue with Mai and Joey, introduce vampires Marik and Malik (also members of the Scarlet Clan), and take you inside the notorious nightclub _The Eastern Star_! ^_~ *


	2. The Eastern Star

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter Two: The Eastern Star

The city of Domino was chilled by a sudden cold wind that swept over it during that uncharacteristically long summer night. A lone female walked the streets just miles away from the vampires' main haunt.

She was mysterious yet outgoing, friendly but cautious. A walking contradiction. Enough to draw the unwanted attention of a certain pair of vampires as they stalked her a few paces back on either side in the shadows.

Taylie Opel buried her hands in her pockets and wrapped her denim jacket tightly around herself; it was unbelievable how soon the humid night had grown cold. Something was definitely in the air tonight...

__

Something ominous. Taylie concluded to herself. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she flipped the cover open and was greeted by the voice of her chief.

"Detective Opel," the gruff man snapped, "just what do you think you're doing out this late, and in THAT sector?!"

Mentally grumbling Taylie answered, "Look Chief, the officers of the force may be too cowardly to come out here in vampire territory but SOMEBODY'S gotta find out what happened to that Wheeler boy."

"We know what happened to that kid, he went out to that Kaiba Land place-NOTORIOUS for vampire attacks may I remind you---and he got himself killed!" the Chief bellowed over the cell, "And if you wanna keep your neck bite-free Detective I suggest you hightail it back to the station ASAP!"

"I'm not scared of vampires," Taylie stated plainly. "And I'm gonna stay out here and investigate because it's _my_ job."

"That's it Opel!" the Chief boomed, "You know that the department doesn't conduct investigations this late especially when we KNOW that the missing person has most likely fallen victim to a vampire attack! You're OFF the case!!"

Growling with a clenched fist Taylie decided that this conversation was long overdue to end, "What was that last part Chief? I...can't...hear you. You're...breaking up!"

"Detective Opel?! I said you're **OFF **the case! Hello?! DETECTIVE?!!" the Chief was greeted with a dial tone, when he tried to redial he was informed that the cell phone had been turned off. Taylie wasn't backing down from this case. 

"Oh well," the Chief muttered as he leaned back in his leather chair behind his oversized desk and placed his feet atop a pile of missing persons posters, "it's _her _funeral."

The headstrong detective continued her investigation by retracing the footsteps of the city's most recently reported missing person (there were probably _at least _ten others by now that would be reported to the department tomorrow morning). Joey Wheeler seemed to be a happy enough teenager. He was watching over his little sister Serenity Wheeler, their parents had divorced and Joey had pretty much raised himself under his father's care. Serenity seemed to be the lucky sibling living with her mother until the illness overtook the elderly woman once her daughter's eye surgery was successfully completed. "Nobody leads an easy life anymore." Taylie observed as she recalled all she'd read about the family in the case file.

Meanwhile a pair of sinister strangers were sneaking up on the female from behind. _This should be a considerably easy kill._

The second vampire (Malik) smirked to his darker half, _Shall we drain her here or take our young meal to The Eastern Star?_

__

Malik, your first kill is like a trophy. You must take your prized prey to the appropriate gathering place to show rival vampires your strength. The older vampire spoke in a crafty tone.

Malik nodded to his more malicious counterpart (Marik) and the two proceeded with their attack.

Taylie barely had time to blink as she felt someone, or something, slam into her from behind. She was instantly knocked to the pavement with little time to catch her breath before two slender black boots placed themselves before her. She opened her mouth to speak (or most likely tell off her assailants) but only managed a faint gasp as she felt a pair of sharp fangs sink down in her neck from behind.

Malik ignored her raspy cries of pain as he continued to swallow mouthfuls of the young woman's blood. 

"Easy Malik," Marik warned, "you don't want to kill her just yet. For now you just need to weaken her enough so that she can't fight back while we haul the little wench to The Eastern Star."

Taylie knew of that nightclub and she knew of its reputation as a vampire gathering place. It infuriated her to think that of the places she was to die, it would be in that sleazy lair for night crawlers.

******

Mai couldn't believe her eyes, "Joey..." she blinked back tears, "...but Serenity said-"

"Don't worry about my sis Mai," Joey grinned from his stance below her window, "she just got a little shook up when I didn't come running right home after dueling, that's all."

But Wheeler's girlfriend knew him too well to believe that. Joey was pale now, abnormally pale. And there was no way that the Joey she knew would leave his little sister alone for an entire night while vampires roamed the streets. There was only one explanation for his whitened complexion and odd behavior. Joey had been 'turned'.

A few stray tears streamed down Mai's blush covered cheeks as she turned her back towards the window. "Go away Joey. I know what you are. I don't date vampires."

Joey's toothy grin revealed that he wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. "Aw c'mon Mai. Don't ya think I've been through enough for one night? I thought for sure that you of all people would understand. Don't tell me ya went and turned cold on me just cause I lost my tan?"

"Joey Wheeler I am NOT shallow and don't you dare imply it!" Mai snapped, "And you did more than lose your tan, you lost your humanity!"

"Only in the eyes of people who never really knew me to begin with." Joey was laying it on thick. He HAD to get Mai to invite him in. It was the only way that a newly 'turned' vampire like him could get past the barriers.

Cringing Mai tried to ignore Joey and just walk away. She kept telling herself that the Joey she knew and loved was gone. But it was so hard, especially when he was standing just outside her window. She decided to go downstairs and distract herself by reading her fashion magazines.

Joey could sense Mai drawing closer as she descended the stairs. For a minute there he thought that he'd conned her into opening the door and permitting him entry...he was soon disillusioned when a lamp was turned on and Mai's silhouette was seen through her thin white curtains. She was sitting on the couch holding what Joey recognized as one of her endless supply of Modern Women's Attire magazines.

"Aw...MAI!" Joey shouted at the covered pane of glass, "OPEN UP!! Ya know ya can't just leave me out here!"

"Joey Wheeler you may as well go back to that coffin of yours because there's no way that I'm gonna let you in just to become your late night snack!" Mai yelled back while flipping over another page. "Ooo...those pumps would go great with my new mauve sweeter."

Joey stomped over to the front door and banged his head against it impatiently. "Mai! I won't bite you okay?! Just open up!"

__

Why doesn't he just go try this on Serenity? Mai wondered while staring at the shaking door.

Joey may have been 'turned' but he wasn't about to drain blood from his own sister. His bossy, materialistic girlfriend on the other hand...

Mai waited a few more minutes in silence before getting up to see if Joey had given up and left yet. The pounding had stopped a while ago and when she looked through the peephole there was no sign of her partially deceased boyfriend.

"Figures he'd take off this soon," Mai sighed while opening the door, "he always did have the attention span of a three-year-old."

Taking a few wary steps out onto her front stoop Mai glanced around her yard for the blond vampire. 

__

SLAM!

Twirling around Mai came face to face with a very smug Joey. She'd been locked right out of her own home! "Joey..." Mai growled threateningly.

"Your barriers may keep me out gorgeous," Joey snickered, "but my brains can keep you from getting back in!"

"You worthless gutter punk!" Mai hissed, "Even as a bloodsucking wacko you're still an annoying pain in the-"

Joey placed a finger over her lips. "Still as charming as ever, eh Mai?"

Mai blushed and refused to look him in the eye. Taking her chin in his hand Joey forced her to meet his piercing gaze. Goose bumps cover Mai's bare lower arms and she found Joey's stare almost mystifying. She'd read the testimonials of all the rare survivors of a vampire attack, this was just the sort of thing that happened right before one bit you.

Leaning down, as if to kiss her, Joey slowly began to bare his fangs. Mai jerked back and took a few steps away, "Joey, we just can't do this."

"Do what?" Joey questioned innocently.

"This!" Mai couldn't force back any more tears and the quiver rose in her voice, "You and I both know that we can't be together like we used to anymore. Joey, you're a vampire! And I don't care to be one myself. How in the world are we supposed to make this work?"

"Don't sweat it Mai," Joey drew near once more and draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "We'll figure something out, we always do. But for now, I've kinda promised a friend that I'd meet up with him at this place in town called The Eastern Star. And I'd like you to come with me."

Faltering for a moment Mai considered her options. Go with Joey and possibly run into a whole hoard of vampires at this nefarious nightclub or try to runaway (being that he'd locked her out) and get caught and dragged there anyway. Groaning she folded her arms and let Joey lead her away to what would probably be the last place she'd ever see.

******

Inside The Eastern Star...

Rebecca winced as one set of fangs drained a vein in her neck of blood while another set buried itself deep into the vein on her right wrist. Both vampires seemed to be drinking agonizingly slow so as to prolong her suffering.

"You two take this whole slaying business WAY too personally," she mumbled.

Yami responded by pulling his teeth out of her wrist and plunging them back in again.

Yami Bakura scowled at the redheaded female as she nailed him in the ribs with another kick. This knocked him right off the sofa of the lounge area. He landed with an undignified **THUMP** on the red shag carpet.

"I told you parasite," Dina seethed, "I am NOT an all you can eat buffet!"

Bakura tried to get his fangs in her neck again but only received an elbow in the face. For all her struggling Dina was unable to keep both bloodsuckers from restraining her. They were wearing her down and--eventually--she was going to run out of strength.

Rebecca was saving what little strength she had left for when the vampires got distracted, oh how she prayed they got distracted soon!

"Hey! Yami, Yami Bakura!" a brown haired man in a tan trench coat approached holding a terrified brunette in front of him with a tense arm. His muscles tightened and nearly choked the life out of the blue eyed creature.

"Tristan," Yami greeted his fellow clan member, "I see you've procured a meal for yourself tonight."

"Yep," Tristan forced the teen girl to step forward, "found her rushing home after some sort of evening dance class. Didn't even put up much of a fight when I sprang out at her."

"You creep!" the victim (Tea) choked out, "You won't get away with this!"

All five vampires laughed aloud. "If I only had a dollar for every time I heard that from a victim." Yami Bakura chuckled. He'd finally managed to subdue Dina and sink his fangs into her wrist (the second most frequently chosen place for a vampire to bite).

Rebecca glanced over at the new captive. She seemed to be like any typical high school girl, _Great, not much help there._

"And where's Kaiba?" Yami questioned, "He was supposed to come by with his own mortal and that blond he 'turned' a while back."

"Don't lose any sleep over me Yami." Seto's harsh yet taunting voice came from the entrance. The others turned to face him and noticed that he held a young teen with long chestnut brown hair in his arms. 

"Did you feed before coming _again_?" Yami Bakura asked in exasperation.

"No, I've placed this one under a hypnotic sleep." Seto answered, "It's simpler to transport the victims when they're in this state."

"If you wanna do it the EASY way." Tristan scoffed as Tea continued to struggle for freedom.

Kaiba's eyes traveled over the whole clan, "I can see that the rest of you don't employ such effective methods, pathetic really."

"Enough." Yami ordered. "Where is the Wheeler boy?" 

"Joey had to go _hunting_," Seto smirked, "He'll be joining us shortly."

__

So **these** are the members of the Scarlet Clan. Rebecca noted to herself. She took particular care to memorize their faces and any telltale marks. If she and/or Dina ever got out of this, these bloodsuckers were dust!

Kaiba's gaze fell on the blonde then and his eyes widened, "Isn't she the renowned slayer?"

Yami nodded.

"She doesn't look like she'd put up much of a fight." Seto laughed.

"Yeah well, you weren't there." Yugi commented recalling the swift kick she'd given him in a very tender region.

Seto's gaze shifted from Hawkins to Finesse, "And that must be her partner Bakura's feasting on. Some master slayers."

Rebecca's face went red with fury. How dare this nocturnal parasite ridicule her and her partner this way!

Serenity twitched slightly in Seto's arms. Looking down he noted that his spell was wearing off. "This one's beginning to stir," he announced, "Wheeler'd better get here soon."

No sooner had Kaiba finished his statement than Joey Wheeler came waltzing through the doors with Mai in tow.

Once he caught sight of his sister lying lifelessly in Seto's arms he hit he ceiling. "KAIBA! Just what the Hell do ya think you're doing with MY little sister?!"

"Come off it Wheeler," Seto sneered, "you know that I've had my eye on little Serenity here. Don't act so surprised that she's my victim now. I always get my way."

Joey snarled and balled up his fists, he knew he was probably no match for this older, more powerful vampire but the creep was about to kill his sister! "Kaiba! She's the only family that I've got left in the world and you know that! Just leave her out of all this."

"Get this through that thick head of yours Joey," Kaiba stated, "you're a vampire now. You have no family, the clan is all there is. Your mortal relatives no longer matter."

"But Serenity-" Joey objected.

"-is mine now." Kaiba finished, "Just accept it."

Fist still clenched Joey filled with rage until his eyes shown blood red. But before he lost all control of himself a gentle voice coaxed him from behind, "Joey," it was Mai, "please, this guy's been a vampire longer than you. And everyone knows that they only grow stronger with time. I'm begging you, don't pick a fight with him."

Eyes returning to their normal shade of mahogany Joey faced his girl, "And why not?"

"B-because," Mai muttered, "I don't wanna lose you--again."

That seemed to do the trick. Joey's rage subsided and he took his 'victim' in his arms protectively. After a moment of tense silence he turned back to the other clan members, "So what now?"

Rebecca had been searching her person throughout the entire scene for her weapons. She found none. _Those jerks must've disarmed me back when they tackled me at the double doors!_

Right on cue the Millennium Puzzle started to glow. But this time, Rebecca could see the object that gave the head vampire access to her thoughts.

Dina was struggling to stay conscious. Her eyelids drooped down and she felt her limbs grow weak. A slight glimmer caught her eye as a few rays of light illuminated the strange ring that adorned the necks of her attackers. 

The Millennium Ring reflected what little light there was present as Bakura and Yami Bakura went back to draining the slayer dry.

"That ring," she found herself commenting out loud.

"More powerful than a mortal like you could ever imagine." Yami Bakura informed her between gulps.

"Why do you each bare an identical item?" she feigned frail curiosity.

The older vampire chuckled darkly, "The Millennium Items contain great power, but that power is passed down throughout the generations. Five thousand years ago they were coveted in Egypt and owned by the eldest of our clan. Now they have reappeared in your time and are possessed by the young mortals whom we've recently 'turned' and inducted into our nocturnal brotherhood."

"Figures you'd rely on magic to make yourselves the most powerful vampire clan." Rebecca grunted.

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?" Yami inquired.

"Puh-_lease_!" Rebecca exclaimed once Yugi's fangs left her neck, "I've hunted them all! A clan dependant upon their magical trinkets for superiority is just a material possession away from becoming vacuum cleaner bait."

"I see," Yami smirked, "all this talk of Millennium Items has led you to believe that we creatures of darkness rely solely upon magical weapons for our great strength. Well let me assure you, Slayer, the Scarlet Clan is equally as formidable without our mysterious relics."

"But not powerful enough to read a slayer's mind." Rebecca counted cockily.

"Beware Yami," a snide male cautioned the leader as he approached the clan, "this slayer is a crafty one. She's pumping you for information and you don't even realize it."

"Perhaps you should make better use of your puzzle." Malik offered with a wicked grin. His Millennium Rod was clutched in one hand while the other held the weak detective in place over his shoulder.

"Marik," Yami turned to the final pair of members, "I know very well what this slayer is up to. But she won't live to put her newfound knowledge to good use. And I can indulge a mortal's fancy whenever I choose."

"Relax Yami," Marik held up his hands submissively, "I wasn't challenging your judgment just warning you of any possible deception by a cunning slayer."

"Man are you boys ever paranoid." Dina huffed before using her last bit of strength to jerk herself free of Bakura's hold.

To her surprise the vampire just allowed her to sit up. She rubbed her sore neck but found that the bite marks had been licked clean of any excess blood. 

Serenity was fully awake now and was permitted to stand (close by Seto of course). It was then that she spotted her brother out of the corner of her eye. "JOEY!"

She would have rushed to him, would Seto have permitted it. But he grabbed her upper arm and forcefully pulled her back, "Don't try it." he warned.

"You!" Serenity was still hostile towards her brother's killer, "Don't you dare presume that you have the right to tell me not to get near my own brother!"

"I am the man who holds your life in the balance," Kaiba informed her, "Now hold your tongue or I'll drain you dry right now!"

His gruff words startled the young teen and she reluctantly bit back tears and dropped her gaze to the ground. 

"Perhaps we should take this meal elsewhere?" Yami Bakura suggested, "These mortals seem a little too feisty to subdue here without making a scene. I hate it when people gawk while I'm eating."

Nodding Yami turned to Rebecca and began the process of putting her mind at rest. As expected, he met with great resistance. _Calm down_, he instructed, _you're going to succumb eventually anyways so you might as well accept it._

Rebecca's emerald eyes flashed dangerously, _You think I'm going to make KILLING me any easier on you monster?! Forget it! I'll fight you off with every once of strength I've got!_

While the bloodsucking had drained away much of Rebecca's physical energy her mind was as alert as ever. _Slayers don't just lay down and die!_

Yami's eyes narrowed, _Fine, there's more than one way to render a slayer unconscious._

Yugi watched the fury increase in his counterpart's violet eyes. This slayer was really pushing her luck...and driving Yami to violent extremes.

Yami Bakura was meeting the same kind of resistance with Dina. _Curse you Slayer just succumb!_

Not on your afterlife shadow walker! Dina replied in shrill thoughts that nearly made the vampire's head split.

Bakura started to mentally warn the female of her impending doom, _This won't save you, you know? It'll only prolong your misery. _

__

If I want your opinion mini-Idiot I'll stake it out of you! Dina snapped. A sharp pain shot through her arm as Bakura twisted it maliciously in directions no human appendage was meant to turn.

"AAAHHHH!!!" 

"Time to hit the sack for a while Mai," Joey sighed as he scooped his girlfriend into his arms and awaited instructions from Seto.

"Just stare them directly in the eyes and concentrate on subjugating them like this," Seto directed as he began recasting the spell on Serenity.

Serenity was not a cooperative subject. She wouldn't look Seto in the eye and fought back as he tried to make her comply. Finally, with one arm wrapped tightly around her torso (pinning her arms to her sides) and his remaining hand grasping her chin and positioning her correctly, Seto managed to recast his spell.

"J-Joey..." Serenity muttered before defiantly drifting off into a hazy sleep.

Mai felt an enormous swell of pity for the poor girl but didn't think that this Seto character intended to kill her. It was almost as if Serenity were his most prized possession. A precious jewel that he'd never let out of his sight. Mai only hoped that Joey saw her that way.

"Okay, here goes." Joey brought his eyes level with Mai's and focused on subduing her, coaxing her to sleep in his arms.

At first, Mai thought she might burst out laughing at the peculiar seriousness to Joey's expression. But before long she felt her eyelids grow heavy and her knees buckle. In a matter of seconds, Mai was out cold.

Taylie was hypnotized in a similar manner by Marik. Malik slung her over his shoulder again once she was fast asleep and followed the clan out of the crowded nightclub. 

Tea put up a surprisingly good fight but Tristan eventually managed to render her helpless and dozing. He did, however, get a black eye out of the deal. No matter, he was a vampire, and his injuries healed remarkably fast.

The Scarlet Clan filed out of the haunt where men and women were the main course on a gruesome menu for dastardly vampires. The two slayers remained wide awake and struggling as Yami and Yami Bakura dragged them through the seemingly deserted area behind the group.

The clan had gotten a few steps away from the nightclub when two loud cracks simultaneously echoed through the deathly calm night.

"Looks like the leader and Yami Bakura finally subdued those slayers," Seto chuckled to Joey.

"Yeah," Joey winced, "that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Yami and Yami Bakura quickly matched the strides of their younger, lighter counterparts and handed them the unconscious slayers.

"They shouldn't be much trouble for a while." Yami remarked.

"It's amazing what a blow to the back of the head will do to even the most skilled of slayers." Yami Bakura laughed darkly.

Once the leader caught up with Seto Kaiba as he marched at the head of the group the younger of the two vampires addressed him, "So Yami, do I even need to ask where we're headed now?"

"Hmph," Yami smirked to his old comrade, "the sunrise is not far away Kaiba. We must retire with our victims to our lair. The slayers claim to have been sent to destroy the Scarlet Clan so why not let them try? It can only serve to increase our strength and provide those of us with Millennium Items with further use for them."

"And just how do you plan to make use of them?" Seto inquired.

A wide and disturbing grin spread across the typically solemn vampire's face, "You will see."

______________________________________________________________________________

*There are so many different twists involved in this fic that I hope I don't lose anybody with all the dark, creepy scenes and all that are coming. But for anyone who's interested in this fic, I'll do my best to try and keep the chapters coming. Thanks for the feedback. Reviews help! ^_^ *


	3. Malice Manor

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter Three: Malice Manor

Lightning split the sky as thunder boomed and cold winds howled. This was the atmosphere typical of the lair of the Scarlet Clan.

Drops of rain hit Rebecca in the face as she lay unconscious in Yugi's arms. They were just a short walking distance away from the most dreaded dwelling place on the outskirts of Domino.

"I think this slayer's waking up." Yugi commented to Bakura (the vampire walking closest to him).

Bakura nodded, "So is this one. We have the rain to thank for that."

Yugi licked his lips as his eyes drifted from Rebecca's blinking eyes to her slender neck. "It doesn't matter, we'll have them inside soon enough."

The blonde slayer was wide awake now but refused to open her eyes. She'd eavesdrop on this conversation and keep her thoughts to a minimum so as not to provoke the vampires into using their items to read her mind.

Bakura watched with a wicked gleam as Dina fought for conscious while the rain fell faster. "Yami Bakura doesn't think that I can handle defeating a slayer all on my own. Well, I intend to prove him wrong."

"How?" Yugi questioned.

"By killing this one." Bakura answered.

Rebecca flinched yet was relieved when Yugi didn't notice. _Over my dead body bloodsucker!_

"Aren't you both going to kill her anyway?" Yugi was baffled.

"Yes, but you see, the others are no doubt planning to use their Millennium Items to destroy the slayers. But if I use my own strength and ploys then I'll finally earn some respect for myself amongst the other clan members." the white haired vampire explained.

"Wow," Yugi tightened his grip as he noticed the female in his arms grow tense, "good luck with that one Bakura."

"Thanks."

"Oh..." Taylie moaned and pushed her face up off the back of her attacker, "...what the heck happened?"

"You've become the next victim of a very sinister pair of vampires." Malik snickered to his wet meal.

"You!" Taylie dug her nails into the back of her abductor, "What do you want with me cretin? Why haven't you killed me yet?!"

"All in good time my dear," Malik chuckled, his hand stroking Taylie's backside while he drew nearer with her to his domicile, "I know it may seem improper but I for one like to play with my food first."

"UGH! Sicko!" but Taylie's struggles only brought further delight to her twisted captor.

"If we don't pick up the pace soon we're all gonna get caught in a downpour." Seto observed. 

"We're almost there." Yami responded. He was preoccupied with the odd way that Seto seemed to be leaning over his victim. Only moments ago he had wrapped her protectively beneath part of his long blue trench coat. Shielding her from the weather was one thing, but this unusual sense of attachment growing before Yami's eyes was quite another. _What could possibly possess Seto Kaiba to hold a mere mortal girl in such high regard?_

Tristan and Tea were the last ones inside the mansion before the heavy doors slammed themselves shut. The loud noise was enough to awaken the three sleeping females.

With a yawn Mai sat up in Joey's arms. "What?! Joey Wheeler, why am I soaking wet?!"

Shaking his shaggy hair like a dog Joey grumbled back, "Do ya think I enjoy having puddles in my shoes Mai?"

"Whoa," Tea gasped as Tristan stood her up, "where in the world are we?"

Dark laughter replied as Marik stepped forth, "We have brought you mortals to a place of no escape. Welcome to the lair of the infamous Scarlet Clan---Malice Manor."

"You're on our turf now." Seto smirked. 

Serenity pushed herself out of his arms but didn't walk far away for fear of being jerked back. Her eyes never left her brother. _Joey, what has this monster done to you?_

Rebecca and Dina glanced around the manor and then back at each other. This was definitely larger than any vampire dwelling they'd encountered before. 

"Guess this roach motel is fitting for the scourges of the parasite world." Dina commented absently.

"Just keep it up Slayer," Yami Bakura sneered, "you'll be begging for mercy soon."

"Hmph," Dina crossed her arms, "unless your lame threats kill me first."

Tapping his Millennium Ring Bakura added, "If there's one thing I enjoy more than draining a slayer it's toying with one!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Yami Bakura," Seto spoke up, "Those Millennium Items are too powerful. You should use them in private. If anyone's going to _toy_ with my victim, it's gonna be me."

"Kaiba's right," Yami agreed, "let's retire to our separate chambers and deal with these mortals there."

"What'll we do now?" Dina whispered to Rebecca, "They're splitting us up."

The head slayer's mind was racing. _Where's Felaine when I need her? It'll be virtually impossible to stake these demons if they get us alone with those magical items. But there's got to be some way..._ "Listen up," Rebecca answered, "this won't be pretty, but it's our **only** chance..."

A brief moment later the vampires each had their victim in their clutches and were hauling them off to secluded rooms in the dark lair. 

"Your room will be just down that hall," Seto directed Joey as he ushered Serenity through another door.

"You just watch what ya pull with my sister Kaiba," Joey warned.

"Take your girlfriend and mind your own business Wheeler." Seto scoffed and slammed his door.

The last to reach their rooms were Yami Bakura, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami. They forced the slayers into the shadowed chambers and closed the doors behind themselves. The two chambers were the darkest in the manor. Only a scarce number of nearly spent candles burned in the far corners of the large rooms and by the bedsides. 

Despite the hopelessness of their situations the slayers refused to resign themselves to what appeared to be their inescapable fates. Not while they still had one last card to play...

******

Taylie was pushed forward into a nearly pitch black room. The dismal chamber was illuminated by lightning that flashed before its single large window. With each electrifying streak Taylie could feel the air in the room grow thicker with the sensations of fear, hunger, and lust.

She leaned over the foot of the large bed and clenched the gray satin sheets in her shaking hands. The terrified detective could feel the weight of two eager crimson stares. The vampires behind her had locked the door and were slowly advancing. 

__

I doubt they'll just kill me. she winced.

__

You're quite right my lovely one, Marik surprised her by entering her mind.

Gasping Taylie turned around to face the vampire and his lighter counterpart.

A crafty smile was playing on Malik's face as well. Holding his Millennium Rod up high he too spoke to the female through thoughts. _Why simply destroy you when we could get much more use of you by manipulating you with our Millennium Items?_

"You're both insane!" Taylie shouted while backing up, she had nowhere to go.

"Perhaps," Marik spoke verbally now, "but we find that the eccentric have much more fun."

"Just what the heck do those mini staffs of yours do anyway?" Taylie demanded.

"In a nutshell," Malik replied, "mind control."

"Y-you're planning to brainwash me with those things?" the detective was panicking now.

The eye in the center of Marik's staff began to glow and Taylie could feel the vampire's evil mind trying to seize control of her vessel. _I--I won't g-give into this!_

"Stop resisting!" Marik ordered.

"You won't hypnotize me!" Taylie shot back.

Malik watched as Marik's efforts to make the woman his mind control slave drove the female's already feeble body to quake and quiver under his power. She wasn't backing down, she was using every last bit of energy she had to overcome his control. Her mind and body wouldn't take much more of this.

"You wench!" Marik snapped, "You'll kill **_yourself_** at this rate!"

"At least I won't be some mindless slave to you." Taylie seethed. Her brow was covered with sweat droplets and her head was pounding as she fought off the invasion.

"STOP!" Malik's voice suddenly cried out.

"What now?" Marik turned to his lighter half annoyed.

"Don't you see, you're killing her!" Malik yelled.

"She's a mortal," Marik answered, "that's all they're good for."

"But it's not getting us anywhere." Malik answered. "You're supposed to be showing me how to use this Millennium Rod but if you kill our victim I won't get a chance to try my hand at mastering its powers!"

"My hero," Taylie grunted before dropping to her knees. She couldn't stand another attack like that. Her body and mind would just cease to function.

"Then why not try your skills at it now." Marik offered gesturing towards Taylie.

Malik examined her from his stance by the door, "Hmph, she's not in any condition to be mind controlled now. She's been weakened by blood loss and the Rod's powers. If I'm to have any sort of challenge in claiming her mind then I'll have to wait until she recovers."

Marik cocked an eyebrow at his newer self, "Are you sure you don't have some ulterior motives for wanting to prolong the life of this miserable creature?"

"None at all," Malik answered, "I merely want to put my abilities as holder of the Rod to the test. And to do that I need her in prime condition."

"Very well," Marik consented, "this can wait until tomorrow evening. But for now," he approached the panting female and pulled her to her feet, "we may as well drink to her health."

******

"OW!" Tea cringed as her right side collided with a wall inside Tristan's room.

"Hmph," Tristan placed his hands on his hips triumphantly and studied his victim, "make yourself at home. But don't count on enjoying a long stay."

"I think I've already overstayed my welcome," Tea mumbled while rubbing her sore arm.

"Sorry about that," Tristan laughed and closed the door (locking it, of course), "sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Tea snapped.

"Insults won't make it go any easier for you." Tristan informed the brunette as he bared his fangs. "And hauling you all the way up here has sure worked up my appetite."

"You men," Tea growled, her eyes searching the room for something to use as a weapon, "all you ever think about is food."

"And on tonight's menu, cocky teen dancers who stay out too late." Tristan teased while closing in.

Just then Tea spotted a bike helmet laying on top one of the inn tables. Grabbing it she quickly swung it upside the brown haired vampire's face. On a normal guy, it would've bashed half his skull in. But on Tristan, well...it kinda just served to piss him off.

"Bad mistake girly," Tristan stated. With a move to fast to see he snatched the cracked helmet away and pinned Tea against the wall.

"I take it you didn't appreciate that." Tea groaned. He was right in her face now, eyes glowing a fierce red. "Are you gonna look at me like that all night? It's really creeping me out!"

A hand tightened on the back of her neck as Tristan flung her to the floor. "I'm not usually this rough with my meals, but girly, you earned it."

"Look, my name's not 'girly' okay?" Tea turned from her fallen position to face him. "It's Tea. You could try using it and being a little less hostile ya know? I wouldn't be so combative if you weren't trying to kill me!"

"Reasoning with vampires doesn't work either." Tristan informed her as he straddled her back down and brought his fangs to her neck, "You're not gettin' out of here alive."

__

That must've been his favorite helmet or something. Tea wondered, _He didn't even get this mad when I gave him that black eye._

Blood started seeping out of Tea's neck and straight into the nocturnal creature's mouth. He wasn't being the least bit gentle with his fangs. She felt her flesh tear as he dug his teeth in deeper.

For lack of anything better to hold on to, she wrapped her arms around his back and clung to the predator for dear life. The pain forced her to tighten her grip, she was scared and hurt. Her instincts told her to seek comfort in an embrace.

Tristan's eyes flew open at the strange sensation. _Is this chick---hugging me?!_

He'd never heard a vampire being hugged by his/her victim before. It was bizarre yet...he found himself enjoying the woman's gentle touch. She was searching for security in his arms even though he was the one inflicting the damage. _Guess she doesn't have much of a choice though. I am the only guy here._

His anger evaporated and the force which he'd previously been using to feed now diminished into a more victim-friendly method.

__

Wait a minute, Tea took her mind off her fear long enough to realize that Tristan had calmed down, _what's this guy up to? Just a minute ago he was about to rip my throat out and now he's being...well...nice? And is he--no way! He's hugging me back!!!_

Sure enough, Tristan's arms were securely wrapped around the previously petrified female. Whether by reflex or intention, he was now locked in a soothing embrace with his prey.

A moment later he pulled away and helped Tea to her feet. "That's all the blood I can take for tonight." he informed her, "I'll have to finish you off tomorrow."

"What?" Tea was completely shocked, "You're not killing me?"

"Not right now." Tristan answered, he felt weird letting her off the hook like that. But what had just happened between them left him with a zillion conflicting thoughts racing through his head. He needed a good day's rest to sort it all out. 

Walking behind a large screen he removed his street clothes and came out in a pair of boxers and baggy t-shirt. "You'll just have to sleep in that I guess."

Tea looked down at the outfit she had on. Her dance uniform. Some dingy purple leotard and a pink top with tight shorts. "Oh great, this is gonna be_ so _comfortable to sleep in."

Tristan smiled, "Just kick your shoes off and climb into bed."

"Bed?!" Tea glanced over to the large bed in the center of the back wall. "Where will you sleep? Oh yeah, the whole coffin thing."

"Nah," Tristan waved a hand before his face, "that kind of thing is only for the old school vampires. Nowadays we modern types use the standard bed."

"B-but," Tea felt a churning feeling in the pit of her stomach, "if I sleep there are you still gonna-"

"Yep."

"Oh no-" Tea was in mid protest when Tristan scooped her up and threw her on the opposite side of the bed. There was a brief struggle and exchanged of heated insults before her finally had her tucked (jammed) under the covers.

"I wasn't exactly planning on having you sleep over," he huffed as he crawled into bed beside her, "but your little stunt bought you some time. Don't get any ideas about escaping. The door's locked and I'm not that sound of a sleeper."

Tea just glared at him from her side of the bed. Her hair was ruffled and her cheeks were red with humiliated anger.

Tristan only smirked and rolled over, "I'll deal with you tomorrow. Good night...Tea."

The sulking brunette gasped as she caught her name at the end of Tristan's remark. _That vampire just used my name? But---why??_

Deciding that she was too tired to give it any further consideration the teen reserved herself to getting a good night's (or in this case _day's_) rest. Reluctantly, her eyes slid shut leaving her subconscious mind to deal with the unexpected turn of events.

******

Mai watched Joey change out of his daily attire and into something he could sleep in. The room they were residing in was furnished in fairly antique furniture. The age of the fixtures certainly hadn't affected their upkeep. All the wooden, hand carved items were absolutely beautiful...especially the canopy bed.

__

Oh that's right, Mai sighed, _the bed. Joey and I will be sharing the same bed tonight. Now that's something that I never let him get away with before._

"Huh? Did you say something Mai?" Joey turned after kicking his dirty clothes under a chest of drawers.

"N-no." Mai studied Joey closely. _Can he read my thoughts now?_

"Stop mumblin' Mai," Joey furrowed his brow, "what's up?"

"Joey," Mai was astonished, "you can read my thoughts now, can't you?"

Joey shrugged.

"Well you just did." 

"I did?"

"YES!" Mai was getting frustrated. Here Joey had just discovered this incredible newfound ability of his and he was too dense to realize it! "Joey when you got on to me just a second ago I wasn't mumbling, I was thinking."

"Yeah," Joey laughed, "out loud."

"No dummy!" Mai snapped, "In my head!"

"Hey! I'm no dummy!" Joey was acting just like a little kid again, "I'll have you know that I'm a full fledged vampire with mind boggling abilities."

Mai groaned and leaned her forehead against her hands.

Joey took the opportunity to sneak over to his girlfriend and slid an arm around her shoulders, "Ya look so pretty when ya pout like that."

"I'm NOT pouting Joey!" Mai cried out, "You're just driving me crazy, as usual."

"Hee...hee...just like old times eh?"

"_Urgh_..."

Brushing her blonde hair back over her shoulder Joey nuzzled Mai's neck.

Mai felt herself grudgingly relaxing as Joey's warm breath danced across her sensitive skin. "Joey-"

"Mm?" he planted a few light kisses at the base of her neck, just above her collar bone.

"-remember what you said back at my place? That somehow, we'd find a way to make this work?" Mai quivered as he nipped only an inch above her shoulder.

A muffled answer came followed by a sudden rush of pain. "Ah!" Mai gasped as Joey sank his fangs into her neck. The sharp points cut through her flawless flesh and punctured her vein. Blood gushed forth and Mai remained still as a statue as Joey greedily consumed all that spilled past his lips.

"T-this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Mai finally spoke.

Joey didn't answer, he was too engrossed in his present activity. But he did plan on sparing Mai's life...he was just going to get his fill first.

The blood tasted sweeter than anything his tongue had ever savored during his mortal life. _Mai DOES have an expensive taste_. Joey laughed to himself as he guzzled down another mouthful of Mai's crimson essence. The blond vampire was careful not to waste a single precious drop. _Yeah, I could get used to being a vampire._

"J-Joey?" Mai tried to reason with her psyched out boyfriend. It was like he didn't even hear her. But instead of being frustrating this time, it was terrifying. _Joey, I know you've ignored me before but right now I really need to level with you. This is getting WAY too weird._

Finally he'd taken in all he cared to for one night. Gently pulling his fangs from her neck he slumped backwards onto the bed just as if the whole experience had been nothing out of the ordinary. "What a trip huh?"

"No Joey Wheeler, that was not _a trip_!" Mai shivered from blood loss and jumped to her feet. Spinning around she faced her bewildered boyfriend with teary eyes. 

"Huh? What's wrong Mai?" Joey sat up and stretched out a hand but Mai jerked away.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Mai took another step back. "Joey you bit me!"

"Yeah so," Joey shrugged as if Mai was the one acting crazy, "incase ya haven't noticed Mai, I AM a vampire here."

The violet eyed mortal put a hand to her sore neck, "You didn't even ASK me Joey, you just sank your greedy fangs right into my neck and-"

"And what's the problem with that?" Joey demanded, "Didn't ya think I was going to get hungry eventually? Sheesh Mai! Would ya rather I fed off of some other chick or-"

"NO!" Mai's reply came suddenly, "It's just...I wasn't prepared and you...well you..."

"I startled ya?"

Mai nodded.

Smiling Joey put his arms around his girl, "Look I'm sorry. I'll warn ya next time I need a bite okay? Now c'mere and let's get some sleep. The sun'll be up soon and I'm pretty sure us newbie vampires shouldn't risk the whole _turning to dust in the sun _rumor."

Planting a light kiss on his lips, Mai shrugged off her purple jacket and kicked her shoes aside before climbing into bed next to Joey. "Will those curtains keep the sunlight out?"

Joey glanced at the heavy fabric covering the window, "They look like they'll do the trick to me."

"Okay then," Mai nestled closely in Joey's arms and noticed that his body temperature had drastically increased. _Well of course, he did just drink like a gallon of my blood!_

It didn't take long for Mai to drift off to sleep. That left Joey still wide awake to battle with his thoughts. _Man, that whole feeding thing really shook Mai up. I didn't figure that it'd be that big of a deal. Gotta watch that. And what about my sister? I sure hope Kaiba hasn't hurt her. Serenity, please be okay..._

******

Serenity Wheeler still wouldn't look him in the eye. Seto Kaiba had been pacing around the girl--approaching her from every possible angle--for over an hour now. But to no avail, this mortal was stubborn. _She's probably still mad at me for 'turning' her brother._ he decided.

"I did him a favor you know?" 

Seto's sudden statement pulled Serenity out of her thoughts. "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother." Seto's eyes narrowed on the brown haired female.

Serenity met his cold gaze with an equally emotionless stare, "What about my brother, monster?"

"Stop calling me that." Seto carried a threatening tone to his already intimidating voice.

"That's what you are." Serenity informed him, "A monster, why don't you just face it? I should think you'd be proud to call yourself one. You don't seem sorry at all for what you did to my brother."

"Joey Wheeler was a worthless street punk and a pitiful duelist." Seto declared, "I provided him with an escape from his wretched life. Just like I'm doing for you now."

"YOU WON'T 'TURN' ME!" Serenity exclaimed jerking herself off the chair she was sitting in and dashing to the opposite side of the room.

"Relax," Seto was back in front of her again in an instant, "I'm not going to make you a vampire. And I don't plan on killing you...unless you keep that insolent little attitude of yours going."

Surprised by his speed and uncanny ability to remain placid Serenity could only stare at the vampire blankly for a few moments. Seto took this time to allow his blue eyes to skim over the length of her body. She was small in stature yet perfectly shaped. She had curves in all the right places and a personality to balance out his coldness. If only he could get her to drop the grudge and focus some of her warmth on him.

Unconsciously he brought his hand to the side of her face and gradually began caressing her cheek. "DON'T!" she squealed and brushed him away.

"You're just a possession to me now." he informed her. "And I don't take orders from my possessions."

"I'm a human being!"

"Exactly, you're a measly human who's caught my eye." Seto informed her, "Just be grateful that you're still alive."

"MONSTER!"

"I **warned **you about calling me that." Seto's eyes flashed red and sent a shocked Serenity crumpling to the floor and burying her face in her knees.

A strange sensation swept over the vampire and tugged at what he suspected was his nearly nonexistent heart. "Get up." he commanded.

Soft sobs answered.

"Get up now."

The young teen's body began to shake as she cried harder trying to muffle her whimpering. She felt so helpless, trapped with the merciless beast that had killed her big brother.

When it became clear that his previous commands held no meaning towards the female Seto decided to take a different approach. Leaning down to meet her current height he softly brought his hands to her shoulders.

Caught off guard by his soothing touch the young Wheeler gasped and drew back. She eyed the creature before her suspiciously.

"I didn't think it would cause you this much pain." Seto admitted. "I just...I knew Wheeler wouldn't let me get near you. There was no other way. I had to. He really didn't mean that much to anyone but that Mai girl and-"

"He did to me!" Serenity choked back another sob.

Drawing in a deep breath he tried to explain (normally he wouldn't have felt the need to explain himself to a human but this one was---_special_), "The point is, I never took him away from Mai and you. I only changed him, made him part of the most feared vampire clan in the world. Now that he's on my side, we can both get what we want."

"In other words," Serenity was still glaring at Seto with intense distrust, "you did this all for you."

Seto grinned, "That's right. The clan members always get their victims. And _I_...always get my way."

"I still think you're a monster." Serenity stated, "But I don't believe that even a cruel hearted beast like you could make Joey into a cold-blooded killer. My brother will get through this somehow. And then, he'll come after you."

Sighing Seto realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn girl. "You're just going to need a little more work to break. I'll have you catering to my every desire in no time mortal. Just wait and see."

"My brother's gonna-"

"I'll show you what your brother's gonna do!" Seto grabbed Serenity by the shoulders and dipped her down before his chest. "He'll do exactly what I'm about to do. Only, he'll be doing it to that blonde bimbo down the hall. You see, Mai's his chosen prey...and you're mine."

Eyes trembling in fear Serenity watched helplessly as the blue-eyed vampire lowered his bared fangs down upon her exposed neck. A cry of frightful pain escaped her lips as sharp teeth submerged themselves into her tender flesh and straight into the midst of her pulsing vein. 

Wriggling was useless, he had her trapped in a deadly embrace that she couldn't break free from. A deep laughter echoed in her ear as the fiendish creature consumed her essence. "_I always get my way."_ resounded in her mind while the darkness rushed in to overtake her. 

________________________________________________________________________

*Thanks for the reviews and the emails. ^_^ I can tell that a lot of people are enjoying this fic. In the next chapter you'll discover what fate has in store for slayers Rebecca and Dina. Until then, review!*


	4. Stakes Go Higher Part One

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter Four: Stakes Go Higher (Part One)

The terrifying ordeals of the other 'guests' were nothing compared to what lay in store for the unfortunate slayers. Over the millennia Yami and Yami Bakura had sought out vast numbers of victims to practice their items' magic upon. The powerful Ring and even more astounding Puzzle had drawn power from a countless number of souls sent to the Shadow Realm by the ruthless vampires. Even Marik's ambition with the Millennium Rod paled in comparison to the never-ending quest of the two ancients to increase and tap into the full capabilities of their golden treasures.

So while the night was still quite cruel to the mortals trapped within the other chambers, the slayers were undoubtedly about to receive the worst torture of all...

"Comfortable?" Yami Bakura chided the redheaded slayer chained to the wall. 

"Go to Hell." Dina spat pulling against the restraints.

Bakura's eyes flashed a threatening red, "Yami Bakura, just let me kill her now. She's of no use to us. Only a nuisance."

"Or a snack." Dina muttered.

"NO," Yami Bakura held a hand up to stop his lighter half from attacking the bound girl. "She's perfect. We'll use our Millennium Rings on this slayer. Remember, I promised you practice. If you're ever to become as skilled as I am with the Millennium Ring then you'll have to learn to ignore the futile and irritating struggles of mortals and utilize them as subjects on which to test and charge your item."

"I see," Bakura smiled deviously, "you mean to show me how to banish her soul to the Shadow Realm."

__

So that's how they charge those things. They need to sacrifice mortal spirits to that place in order to power up their magical weapons. Psh, like I'm gonna let them use ME for a battery. Dina recalled the plan that Rebecca had mentioned earlier. Judging by the interaction between the two vampires, the 'lighter' half seemed to be the best dupe. _I really hate these last minute strategies..._

Holding his Ring before the slayer Yami Bakura spoke with pride, "This--mortal--is the Millennium Ring, an ancient weapon of sorcery which will summon forth fierce creatures, trap souls in objects, trade the spirits of vessels, **_and_** send pesky humans like _slayers_ to the dreaded Shadow Realm."

"Impressive," Dina yawned, "but it really doesn't go well with those shoes."

"Do not mock the awesome power of the Millennium Ring!" Bakura shouted.

__

Hm...Yami Bakura regarded his counterpart, _...Bakura seems more aggressive than usual. I hope the little fool isn't plotting anything rash. He might get himself staked by this patronizing slayer._

"Well c'mon boys," Dina's voice rang out, "on with the show."

The older vampire studied her warily, "Why so eager to die mortal?"

"Oh no reason really," Dina plastered on a fake smile, "it's just, you two slipped these lovely bracelets on me so I couldn't kick your butts so-"

"Are you suggesting that we're afraid?" Bakura questioned.

"If you're the 'light' one shouldn't you be a little _brighter_?" Dina mocked him.

"ENOUGH!" Yami Bakura ordered, "That slayer is baiting you Bakura, can't you see that?! Now refrain from killing her physically and concentrate on mastering your Millennium Ring!"

__

Playing right into my hands. Dina leered. 

Upon witnessing the odd smile creep across the slayer's face Yami Bakura debated on whether or not to read her mind. He decided it was pointless since she'd soon be spending eternity in the Shadow Realm.

The Millennium Ring emanated with a luminous golden aura as the eldest vampire summoned its first power, the ability to unleash fearful monsters. "You're really going to enjoy this." he simpered.

Dina turned her head slightly as the light half-blinded her. Whatever was happening, she had a feeling it was going to be bad. But before she could follow through with the plan---she had to survive the vampires' Rings.

The first monster to emerge from the strange light was a huge insect with an insatiable appetite for human flesh. "The Man-eater Bug." the white haired creature announced.

Blue eyes opened wide Dina started rethinking her strategy. Chained to a wall there really wasn't much she could do to save herself from becoming a side dish for some ravenous killer cockroach. "Whoa! If that thing devours me now how the heck are you supposed to train Bright Boy over there?"

"Not to worry," Yami Bakura assured her, "I'll just have the Man-eater Bug attack and wear you down for a bit. Then Bakura will have his chance to summon a beast. You're a slayer, I'm sure you can endure more than most humans."

"Ya might just lose that bet." Dina murmured as the menacing beast loomed over her. One swipe sent a muffled scream of pain flying through her lips. Another resulted in a full blown cry of agony as blood spilled to the floor from her two deep wounds. The slashes swept across her torso. The damage was severe yet not life threatening. No organs were gashed and the cuts were pretty clean.

Bakura was getting edgy, "Are you sure this won't kill her?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Yami Bakura scoffed, "weakling or not she's still a slayer. I'm sure she's received worse thrashings before." All the same, he called off the monster.

Bakura sighed with relief. _If that creature had killed her, I'd have never had my opportunity to slay a slayer._

Dina was on her knees, her body wracked with pain. The sting of one wound had no sooner died down when the agony of another arose to take its place. "Is th-that all you've got?" she managed.

"Hardly." Came Yami Bakura's smug reply. Facing his counterpart he gestured towards the second Ring, "Your turn."

Nodding Bakura took his stance and began concentrating on the perfect beast to summon. _It has to be something that will inflict damage yet still leave the slayer formidable enough to make her a respectable kill for me._ Bakura concluded, _But Yami Bakura didn't leave me much to work with. She's half dead already._

__

I'm not gonna live long enough to pull this off. Dina cringed.

"I summon White Magical Hat." Bakura exclaimed.

The same light was there again, and it made Dina's stomach churn to think about what lay in its midst waiting to lash out at her. Still...if she had to die she would do it with some dignity. 

Both vampires watched in repressed admiration as the slayer got off her knees. 

__

Just who is this mortal? Yami Bakura felt a sudden fear grip his heart (the one he'd tried to convince himself didn't exist anymore). _No one's been able to stand again after receiving a beating from my Man-eater Bug!!_

His lighter counterpart was equally as baffled. "You--you're standing!"

Dina's defiant gaze of blue fury met his awestruck mahogany stare, "Like I said **_parasite_**, is that all you've got?!"

Infuriated by her rebellious attitude and the confusion it caused him, the young vampire ordered his monster to attack.

Leaping sideways as the creature in the white tuxedo sprang forth, the redheaded slayer narrowly dodged the blow and landed a kick in the duel monster's back---pinning him to the wall. Her strength was giving out slowly, the blood flowed down over her stained garments and onto the floor.

"So she still has a bit of life left in her after all." Bakura heard his darker half say. _Perfect, this means I'll still be able to kill her myself and earn a little respect from the others. I'm tired of being a doormat and a weakling around here. If I wait for Yami Bakura to decide when I'm strong enough I'll still be considered a rookie centuries from now!_

To Dina's surprise the creature under her heel was called back just before her strength fully diminished. _Now what?_

Bakura took the opportunity to advance on the puzzled female. His older self watched as the white haired demon grabbed the slayer by her throat and slammed her against the stone floor.

"What are you doing you little fool?!" Yami Bakura demanded.

"What you don't believe I can!" Bakura snapped back.

Taken aback by this strange and violent behavior from his apprentice the older vampire seethed with rage. Eyes glowing an intimidating red he growled to the other male, "Do not dare to defy me Ryou Bakura. I **MADE** YOU!"

Dina moaned in pain as the younger bloodsucker placed a foot on her chest, pressing weight against her fresh wounds. More blood spilled forth as he argued with his harsher self, "You may have 'turned' me Yami Bakura but that doesn't mean that you OWN me! I am my own vampire. I can hunt when I please, drink from whomever I want to, and even-" he flashed a sinister crimson glance down at the helpless woman, "-kill a slayer."

__

Talk about having your unresolved issues. Dina was still as patronizing as ever, even with death staring her in the face. Turning to Yami Bakura she smirked, "Sounds like Junior here wants to be treated like one of the big boys."

"You stay out of this!" the vampire ordered, "And you Bakura, this is not the way to earn a higher standing in the clan!! I'm your only hope of impressing the others and becoming a full fledged member. Without me you're nothing!"

This only seemed to further enrage the underestimated monster atop Dina. Wincing in pain she felt Bakura's foot bare down harder against her, the blood flowed like rivers from the cuts the Man-eater Bug had thrust upon her.

"I am far more powerful than you are willing to see!" Bakura went on with his spat. But something was distracting him now. The heavy smell of blood in the air was all too alluring to his keen senses. And this blood was the most tempting, the most seductive, the most..._Grr_, there were no words to describe it!!!

Yami Bakura was having an equally difficult time keeping his train of thought with the tantalizing smell of the slayer's essence lingering thickly in the air. Everything vampiric within him was screaming for her taste, demanding that the insatiable hunger be filled with her rich blood. He wanted to drop to his knees and crawl to the source of his instincts' desire right then and there. But there was still his lighter half to contend with. Was he feeling this inner torture as well? He had to be, his resistance was bound to be weaker than his was...even when he was distracted with wrath. For a vampire, blood _always _came first.

On the verge of fainting (something she NEVER did), Dina managed to look up at the being standing over her, one foot bringing forth blood from her slashed veins like someone wringing out a soaked sponge. What met her eyes startled and bewildered her. The young vampire who was boiling over with homicidal fury just seconds ago was now fighting some internal battle against his senses while---_sniffing the air?_

What in the-? 

__

Damn this weakness! Bakura clenched his fists and let his glare fall to the slayer, _Did she have to smell so good?!_

A knowing grin appeared on Yami Bakura's face, _The little brat is finally coming back to his senses. He can't forget the overwhelming taste of his first meal. And the blood of that slayer...who could ever erase that from their mind?_

"Well now," the older vampire addressed his young comrade, "what's happened? You don't seem too interested in killing her anymore...no, I think something else is on your mind."

Cringing Bakura cursed himself for being what he was, not just a vampire, but a pathetic shell of a nocturnal predator. He remembered The Eastern Star and the taste of Dina's blood as it flowed into his mouth and trickled down his throat. Each drop of her blood brought him closer to the brink of insanity yet nearer to the full understanding of himself and the world in general than he'd ever dared to travel before. Thoughts that eluded him, made him fear for his mind, his heart, his soul...they were common knowledge as he gulped down her crimson life force. Oh how he longed to experience that again! And again...and again...and again...

Bakura's eyes snapped open from his deep thought as a realization hit him. The one thing he'd been trying to do, the one thing that he NEEDED to do---was now the one thing that he could never do. _If I'm to survive this dark, endless existence I've been doomed to...I can't kill the source of my one pleasure. This wretched slayer must live!_

Yami Bakura was in tune with Bakura's thoughts now. They were nearly identical to his own. And Bakura's revelation was now his as well. _Damn the slayer! DAMN HER AND HER HEAVENLY ESSENCE!!_ The nightly terror dug his nails into his skull and let out a mental cry of rage.

Dina forced an eye open through her overwhelming pain and saw two very ticked vampires glaring at her. Their expressions reflected a variety of different and outright perplexing emotions...love, hate, resistance, compliance, hunger, and self disgust.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be worse than death." she muttered.

"Far worse." Yami Bakura answered while stalking over to her.

Kneeling down the vampires pressed their mouths over sections of the open wounds. The blood continued to spill forth but in smaller amounts now that Bakura had removed his foot. Wriggling and moaning in pain at having her injuries touched Dina tried to break away from the feeding frenzy she'd become the center of.

__

Don't move mortal! Yami Bakura's voice boomed in her head.

Bakura hungrily gulped down the red liquid covering his prey, she would be worth the trouble of keeping alive, he was certain that no other human in the entire world had blood so sweet, so tangy, so---ineffably maddening.

The open wounds left no need for the use of fangs. Every now and then the slayer would feel the needlepoint scraping of their front teeth but the sensation paled in comparison to the throbbing pain her torso was in now. _Maybe they'll drink me dry anyway_, she found herself morbidly thinking, _I've been injured before sure. But this is the most extensive beating that my body's ever taken. No way I'll live through this. And I'll die a thousand times over before I let them 'turn' me!_

Rushes of numbing cold swept over her paling form. The color began to drain from her skin as her breath grew short and raspy. The icy hands of death stretched forth to pull her soul away from the dying vessel when a calm voice resounded in her ears. 

"That should do it."

Her eyes snapped open and she regarded the speaker with an irritated start. _Bakura._

The other vampire slid his arms under her limp form and drew her up off the floor. As she was being pulled against him her eyes traveled down back to her now bare torso and she noted that the wounds were all but completely healed. She shot a questioning glance to the predator holding her.

Yami Bakura merely smiled down and opened his mouth, _You were on the verge of leaving us mortal. And since that measly little heart of yours needs to beat to produce more of your liquid life force we couldn't very well let you die. So while we fed...we bit our tongues._

Dina's eyes widened, she knew what that meant. _Whenever a vampire's blood is placed in an open wound-_

"-it heals the injury." Bakura answered as he pulled back the scarlet sheets to one of the two beds.

Yami Bakura carried Dina over to said bed and 'tucked' her in securely. "In the olden days a vampire's blood was often used to treat fatal battle injuries or close gaping surgical incisions. But once the so-called doctors found out that the patients this treatment was practiced upon were now bound to the vampire through that blood well...that practice was regrettably stopped."

All of her lessons about vampires, the warnings that Felaine had given, now came flooding back to the horrorstruck slayer. _"Humans are not just captured through 'turnings'", _Felaine's words rang out_, "for a vampire everything revolves around blood. To be 'turned' is to be lost to their world. To be infected with their essence---is to be bound to them. No vampiric cure ever came without a heavy price."_

Trembling slightly at the dismal recollection of her trainer's words Dina wondered to herself just what sort of binding effect this blood would have on her. True, she was still human, still not one of _them_, but she wasn't exactly free of _them _either. Not unless they were slayed. _Don't sweat it_, she told herself, _once you stake these two creeps whatever they've done to you will be null and void._

"You should probably eat something now," Yami Bakura's suggestion (delivered in a tone that made it sound more like an order) brought her back to the present. 

She was surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires, and her only hope of getting out of this alive still laid within the last minute plan that Rebecca had devised. 

"The sun's going to arise soon enough," the elder vampire continued, opening the door. "Watch the slayer Bakura, don't let her move. I'm going downstairs to the kitchen and when I come back...we could all use the rest."

Bakura nodded and kept a suspicious watch over Dina. Yami Bakura headed downstairs. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to a dead slayer (as if that could even happen now) a quick meal would help keep her veins flowing with that exquisite blood of hers. Luckily, she'd be exhausted from her blood loss and most likely sleep through the day. When evening came he and his younger self could easily (okay maybe not _easily_ but certainly more effectively) handle her.

"Hmph," Dina scowled, pressing her head further into the pillow.

"What is it now?" Bakura eyed the slayer with complete distrust and aggravation.

"Yami Bakura, he thinks I fear him." the redhead huffed, "He doesn't know who he's messing with."

Tossing a glance to the shut door the vampire replied indifferently, "Perhaps _you're_ the one who's in over her head here."

Looking offended she inquired, "And just why is that? I mean, he's just a vampire---and I've slain lots of them. You certainly didn't seem to be too afraid of him."

Bakura's gaze fell to the floor, "Well I'm not...most of the time. But once provoked Yami Bakura can be a deadly force to be reckoned with."

"From what I just saw a few minutes ago, so can you." Dina smiled at the look of confusion that the white haired demon gave her.

Bakura felt a light blush creep across his cheeks as he stared into those admiring blue eyes. He'd never really been admired by anyone before. This was--well--new, and kind of exciting. "You honestly mean that?"

Dina nodded, "I never knew that vampires could be so cold towards their own kind. I mean, I thought they always respected those they 'turned'?"

"Not necessarily," Bakura was getting enveloped in their conversation now, which just served to show how cunning Dina could be, "they're still older and more experienced than a newly 'turned' vampire. Just because they feel compelled to share their eternal nocturnal lifestyle with a mortal doesn't mean they view them as an equal. Quite the contrary, some won't see you as anything short of a rank amateur until centuries from your 'turning' date. And some are just as they were when they were alive-"

"-self righteous jerks." the slayer smirked thinking of Yami Bakura.

"Right." Bakura found himself laughing at this.

__

Winning this clown over was a synch. Dina grinned to herself, _And now that I've got his guard down, provided the greedy little bloodsuckers left me any strength, I can make a break outta this torture chamber._ "You must've been one heck of a compassionate human during your mortal life Bakura. And you certainly haven't let vampirism change you much."

The warmth in Bakura's cheeks was spreading throughout his body, much like the blood circulated throughout his victim's veins. The heat collected primarily in one very tender region, at the source of his compassion. 

The slayer watched as the young vampire brought a hand to his heart. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh...nothing. I-" Bakura fumbled through his words.

"What?"

"-I just, well, it's been so long." he was reddening more by the minute as he tried to explain.

"Been so long?" she questioned, "Since what?"

"Since...I've felt it beat." the white haired creature finally met her gaze again, "It's been so faint lately, I'd almost forgotten that it was there at all."

Smiling in spite of herself the slayer sat up on the bed, "Well I'm glad I could remind you."

Bakura suddenly had an irresistible urge to take the enticing woman into his arms, to hold her close, to share the sensation she was giving him. Much to Dina's surprise, he did just that.

"B-Bakura?" _Oh don't do this Bakura!_ she struggled to keep up her defense, _Not now! Not when I'm so close to just..._

Bringing a fair skinned hand up her back he gathered a handful of her ruby red hair and let it slide through his fingers. He repeated this several times, enjoying the feeling of the overly tense slayer relaxing in his arms.

__

This isn't real, Dina's mind argued with her heart, _he's not in love with me or anything. I was here, I saw how that other vampire gets under his skin. Bakura's just lonely and looking for someone to sympathize with him. He's still a vampire, he'd sooner suck me dry than get too attached. So I have to be just as cruel. Besides...Rebecca's still trapped with the Scarlet Clan's leader in that other chamber. And if the other victims are still alive---I've gotta stick to the plan!_

Bakura's Ring activated, enhancing his vampiric abilities. The mystical blood of the slayer had provided the young nocturnal creature with a hearty boost of strength but combined with the power of the Millennium Ring, Bakura was now free to break through her mental barriers and explore her emotions, her memories, her thoughts...

One particular thought caught his attention, _'I've gotta stick to the plan! I've got to---ESCAPE!'_

Bakura's eyes turned blood red and he was once again ensnared in vehemence. She was HIS mortal, he and his darker self had hunted her, drank from her, claimed her with THEIR blood! She wasn't going anywhere!!

__

Crud! Dina thought as Bakura suddenly grabbed her arms tightly and pushed her down to the bed, "I see you're able to read my thoughts now."

"You won't leave here mortal," he seethed, "Not now nor ever!"

"And we're back to not using my name," Dina spotted her mini-crossbow on the nightstand, it was conveniently far enough when she was chained, but now...

A quick, well placed kick tripped the trigger and sent the stake flying into the lighter Bakura's backside. "AAAHH!!" 

"Yeah, you're a pain in mine too Ryou." the redhead mumbled and pushed him off onto the floor. Grabbing her weapon and extra stakes she made a mad dash for the door.

Jerking against it she growled in frustration, "How the heck can it be LOCKED?!"

"Quite ingenious really," Bakura yanked the irritating piece of wood from his posterior, "the doors to a few _particular _chambers can also be locked from the outside."

No sooner had this been said than Yami Bakura unlatched the door and came waltzing right in holding a small assortment of fruit.

"YAMI BAKURA!" the younger vampire shouted.

"What?!" his elder demanded.

Too late, Dina (who'd been blocked from his view by the opened door) rapidly darted outside and raced down the hall, slamming the door shut behind her.

Yami Bakura angrily tugged at the handle, "CURSES! The latch must've fallen back into place when it closed!"

"So much for late night rendezvous." Bakura grumbled from the floor.

"And just what the Hell happened to you?!" Yami Bakura noticed his lighter half on the floor pressing a blanket to his rear.

"Never trust a female." Bakura hissed as the bloody stake snapped into jagged fragments in his fist.

________________________________________________________________________

*Um...this chapter turned out to be a tad longer than I'd originally planned. Rather than making this part twenty (or more) pages I decided to brake it into two chapters. Part two of this one will be out soon. Then you'll find out just what Yami and Yugi have in store for the world's ultimate slayer---Rebecca Hawkins. Don't forget to review please. Thanks for all the feedback! ^_^ *


	5. Stakes Go Higher Part Two

****

A/N: WARNING: _REALLY_ long flashback in this chapter. But I promise you, it's essential to the plot of this story...or else I wouldn't have thrown it in. Hope you'll like this chapter. ^_^ Read on!!

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter Five: Stakes Go Higher (Part Two)

The torment of the redheaded slayer had just begun when Rebecca was shoved unceremoniously into the darkest chamber of all. Black shadows surrounded her, a small light source (the closed balcony) provided her with only a faint glimpse at the objects around her. 

A dresser, a chest of drawers, another door that probably led to the bathroom, and two king size canopy beds...there was most likely more there but not anything significant to be viewed.

__

Heh, welcome to vampire high life. she remarked in her mind.

A brilliant flash of light from the doorway reminded her that she wasn't up against just any vampire this time. No, rather than face off one-on-one with a skilled killer, she had two bloodthirsty item holders to contend with. _Not even your thoughts are safe in here._

She glared at the older vampire, "Thanks for reminding me, Yami."

"This is going to be so cool Yami," the younger vampire exclaimed, slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Oh how darling," Rebecca's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "you get to spend your first big lesson torturing me with that upside-down pyramid on a chain."

"It will be most enlightening for you Yugi," Yami advanced towards the blonde with his lighter half following eagerly beside him, "teaching this slayer respect for our Millennium Puzzles."

The slayer crossed her arms and stared at the two impassively, "Don't expect me to feel honored that I get to be your moving target."

"Oh our puzzles don't require you to do a single thing." Yugi assured her with a wicked gleam in his violet eyes. "In fact, there's really nothing you can do to avoid being overcome by their powers."

"You make them sound like Pandora's box." the emerald eyed teen yawned. "I'm the top slayer boys, you'll have to do better than some mind-reading geometric figures to impress me."

"Mind-reading is the least of their powers." Yami's puzzle began to glow as he spoke. "Just wait and see what the Millennium Puzzle can do to one's soul."

In a sudden panic at the thought of having her soul ripped away Rebecca bolted backwards, but just as the younger vampire had informed her---running did no good.

"Millennium Puzzle," Yami ordered his item, "strip away the barriers of this slayers mind. Reveal all to me!"

The golden glow consumed the whole room. All shadowed walls and dismal corners were illuminated and then hidden again by the blinding light.

Shielding her eyes the blonde staggered backwards until she felt herself bump up against a piece of furniture. And then, just like her surroundings, her mind went blank. There were no thoughts, no memories, no--well--nothing! 

"What's happening Yami?" Yugi questioned.

The older vampire held his Puzzle tightly in his grasp, "Her mental defenses have fallen. Now that she has no control over her mind we can enter her soul room and explore her darkest, most guarded secrets."

"And what will become of her?" the young one persisted.

"She will still exist Yugi, just physically frozen and mentally helpless." Yami answered, "Now take your Puzzle and concentrate on reading her mind, discovering her secrets, obtaining knowledge that can be quite useful when seeking to dominate one's adversary."

Nodding Yugi took his Millennium Puzzle in his hands and narrowed his eyes in deep thought while staring down the dumbfounded slayer. Slowly he felt himself slip away, out of the physical world, and into her mind. 

There were several chambers there, but not like those in the mansion. One long hallway stretched down between a seemingly endless set of walls. There was a red carpet in the center of the hall and golden sconces lined the purple wallpaper with a black wave pattern.

"Keep walking Yugi," Yami addressed his lighter half as they both stood (materializing) in the hall. "You must not dawdle in the mental recesses of another. The complexity will only distract you from your main objective."

"It's almost...regal." the younger vampire commented as he and his comrade started wandering down the long corridor. 

"Yes," Yami agreed, "either she's as good as she thinks she is, or this is the mental dwelling of an exceptionally conceited mortal."

"Probably both." Yugi laughed.

Yami grinned at his counterpart just as an angry voice rang out from a great distance ahead of them. "HEY! And just who said that you could wander through my mind like this?!"

"Is that---Rebecca??" Yugi gasped.

Yami nodded, "We must be nearing her soul room."

Sure enough, there she stood, hands on her hips and glaring daggers at the two vampires. Yami noted that she was standing before the only door in the hall. "Step aside Slayer, and let us pass."

"Hmph, yeah right!" Rebecca snapped, "You may have frozen my body so that you could trespass in my mind but you still have my SOUL to contend with!"

"And that too can be easily taken care of." Yami spoke as he held his Puzzle before his face.

"Don't point that thing at me!" Rebecca demanded, "You will leave my mind at once you parasites! Don't think that all us mortals are pushovers. I've made a living out of sending creeps like you back where you belong."

"And where is that?" Yami inquired scornfully.

"Where do you think, _Demon_?" Rebecca practically hissed her response. How could these heartless creatures not know from whence they originated? They knew perfectly well what they were and what unspeakable things they did to make themselves so.

"Is that all you mortals think we are?" Yugi scowled, "Maybe it's you who are the real demons? Trespassing in OUR world!"

"Like you really would've thought that before this older bloodsucker 'turned' you." Rebecca retorted.

"No," Yugi admitted, "I probably would've thought just like you. That vampires are nothing but nocturnal monsters. But really now, what's the difference between my kind and the human race?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" the emerald eyed teen demanded.

Yami smiled, his apprentice was intend quite intelligent. It took other vampires years (even millennia) to learn what his lighter half knew already. 

"You humans are far too quick to judge others based upon differences." Yugi went on with his explanation, "So vampires drink the blood of humans? It's not like you don't feed off of other creatures...at least we have the option of not killing our meals."

"And how often do you spare them?" Rebecca countered.

"How often do they deserve it?" Yugi shot back, "You like the day, we thrive during the night. While you skin is rich with warmth and kissed by the sun, ours is pale and chilled by the frigid night air. Your eyes beam with joy when you're happy, ours glow with fire when we're enraged. We're not so different Slayer. And yet--like you said--you make a living out of staking us."

"Did you barge in here just so that you could get on your little soapbox and rant to me?" Rebecca asked in irritation, "I was warned about all your lies from day one of my training. I know your tricks. You'll try and win my sympathy, coax me over to your side, and then I'll drop my guard and wind up a shriveled corpse on the floor!"

"With an attitude like that," Yami spoke up, "is it really such a surprise that we prefer to drain the life of all our victims?"

The ancient vampire tried to brush past the blonde but had his hand jerked away from the handle to her soul room as she planted herself between the nocturnal monsters and their goal.

"Your kind is an infestation on this planet." Yami's eyes took on a reddish tint, "And slayers more than anything are the parasites of this Earth. Seeking out vampires who know this world far better, and then slaughtering them. The other humans are useful as meals and potential night dwellers. But slayers are a menace which powerful vampires are destined to eradicate! My newer self and I have been chosen by the Millennium Puzzle to cleanse the mortal realm of those who feel that they are superior to their nocturnal brethren. And any who boast of being the most renowned of vampire slayers shall fall victim to the powers which destiny has given their predominate prey!"

"And you accused ME of being full of myself?!" Rebecca snapped. The Puzzle around the older vampire's neck was activated and Rebecca found herself pinned to the wall to the left of the doorframe. Now the entry was wide open, taking hold of the handle once more, Yami forced his way inside of her soul room.

Yugi studied the struggling girl warily before entering himself. No sooner had he stepped across the threshold then Rebecca was released. Her fists slammed against the door as it swung shut in front of her. "**NO!!!**"

The soul room of the young huntress was even more impressive than the passageway leading up to it. A large chandelier hung in the center of the room, its crystals sent tiny specks of white light dancing around the chamber. Cherry wood furniture lined the walls along with elegant picture frames, each revealing a treasured memory or life changing moment in time. The first was most intriguing to the vampires...

"Look Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, "These must be the slayer's parents."

Yami regarded the mental picture with undivided attention. "The caption beneath reads '_Mr. & Mrs. Hawkins, cherished parents and compassionate souls. Lost to blood poisoning after a poor transfusion in 1992.'_, I suspect that their need for the transfusion was due to either vampire of disease."

"That would explain such a young mortal's grudge against vampires." Yugi remarked.

"Nearly all of Rebecca's memories read so solemnly." Yami noted as they came to a stop before another picture several frames down, "This must be her first kill, '_In life, Francis J. Kenner, antiques dealer...in nocturnal life, The Crypt Fugitive, notorious vampire of Aplington Falls._', not a bad start."

"No wonder she's consider the top slayer." Yugi let his eyes wander the room while Rebecca continued to yell and pound her fists against the door from outside. A small glimmer of gold from a box beneath the chandelier caught his eye.

Making his way over to it he examined the odd etchings on the lid. "It almost looks like...hieroglyphics." He cautiously lifted the lid and peered inside. "HEY YAMI! YOU'D BETTER COME LOOK AT THIS!!"

His darker half was by his side in an instant, "What is it Yugi?"

"No," Yugi held out the box and let the ancient vampire view its odd contents.

Yami's amethyst eyes grew wide with shock, "It-it's the Millennium Puzzle! Fully disassembled!! B-but how can this be?!"

"Yami-" Yugi shook a bit with visible fear, "-what can this mean?"

Yami stared blankly at his unnerved companion, "I-I don't know Yugi. Discovering the Millennium Puzzle like this in the slayer's soul room could mean many things. It could be a sign that she's the mortal capable of bringing about our doom. Or-"

"Or??" Yugi urged.

"-or she could be one of the mortals who bridges the gap between our kinds forever." Yami recalled the ancient prophecies. It had been over five millennia ago when he'd first become a part of the vampire race, but he recalled the prophecies as if it had all occurred just yesterday...

__

*Flashback*

Pharaoh Yami awoke with a throbbing pain in the base of his neck. He could feel his breath grow short and raspy, his skin turn cold, and his heart harden to the world. Once he was strong enough to move he dared to open his eyes and view his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was retreating to his bed chambers after witnessing a helpless servant being beaten within an inch of his life before getting drug off to await execution.

He'd begged his father prior to the incident to reconsider the man's punishment but the Pharaoh would not yield. He coldly informed his son that the worthless slaves should learn their place and if they refused to accept it---they would pay for such defiance with their lives!

Yami couldn't believe it, but he supposed that the cruelty shone that day explained why his father had been assassinated later that day. Many had attempted to kill his father before but none had ever been successful...until now.

It really didn't bother Yami that the murderer would come after him too, the people knew full well that he was not the merciless man that his father was. Quite the contrary, the world had never known as understanding a royal as young Yami was. But why, why did things have to be this way? Why did his father have to die? Why was death necessary to end the killing? Why couldn't everyone in the world be seen as equals? In the same light, without constant judgments being passed upon them?

Yami had fallen asleep (the new pharaoh of Egypt) desiring such a world, after all the horrors that the young teen had beheld, he was convinced that absolute equality was a cause worth killing for.

And now he was here. Injured and bleeding, eyes adjusting to the darkness, searching frantically for some familiar sight.

"Ah Pharaoh Yami," an eccentric chuckle rung in his ears, "welcome back to the living...loosely speaking that is."

Yami sat up and scanned the pitch black building, "Wh-where am I? What is the meaning of this?!"

An even deeper laugh answered him as a grim figure stepped out of the shadows. "Welcome my pharaoh, to the Shadow Realm!"

Yami's eyes widened, the place of horrible monsters and unspeakable torment was now his prison! "Who are you?! Why have you brought me here?!?"

The first creature came forth, "We are the instigators of nightmares and the immortal terrors of the human realm." his light blond hair cast dark shadows over his tanned face, given him a ghastly appearance, "And we've brought you here to be inducted into our world of eternal night!"

"What?!" Yami was petrified now, "Why would you do this to me??"

"Because Pharaoh," the white haired captor drew closer, "you too long for a world where outcasts are nonexistent. Where no one is confined to a cast. Where all in existence reign supreme, without being ordered about like dogs or masking their true identities."

The pharaoh raised an eyebrow at the seemingly madman. "And you are?"

"Just call me Yami Bakura," the figure chuckled, "I am the keeper of the Millennium Ring."

"You possess a Millennium Item?" Yami gasped, "But how?!"

A smug smirk appeared on Yami Bakura's face, "As a mortal my trade lied in robbing the tombs of pharaohs much like yourself. While the job alone is quite thrilling I found the challenge of stealing the coveted Millennium Items from your father's tomb to be most enticing." his smile turned to a furious frown, "And once caught for stealing the unused trinkets of an already rich and powerful man, I was sentenced to death by your father."

Yami vaguely remembered the incident the tomb robber spoke of, his father's tomb was still under construction when the Millennium Items had been placed in a secret chamber there for safe keeping. The pharaoh had been enraged to find that a thief had snuck past the guards and nearly escaped with HIS items. He recalled that his father wouldn't even interrogate the prisoner before he ordered his execution.

"Yami Bakura," the young pharaoh spoke, "I am sorry for the harsh actions of my father. No magical item, no matter how powerful, is ever worth a human life."

"My my," the tomb robber snickered, "aren't we the humanitarian? You're certainly nothing like that ruthless father of yours boy."

"Remember me?" the blond spoke as the pharaoh got to his feet. "I should think that after the scene you put on before your father mine would be a hard face to forget."

Recognition swept over Yami, "You are the guardian of the tomb that my father was to be buried in. You were in charge of its safety when Yami Bakura stole the items!"

"Correct," the man confirmed, "my name is Marik Ishtar. But don't think that I bare Yami Bakura any ill will, he was doing his job as I was doing mine. Many tombs have been plundered in the past, it was only a matter of time before your father's was pillaged---and the Pharaoh knew it! Yet he prematurely had the sacred Millennium Items placed inside and then had the audacity to punish ME when they were stolen due to his paranoia and greed!!"

The young ruler's gaze lit upon another item which the guardian was holding, "You have the Millennium Rod?! But how?"

"To better ensure that his precious treasures would be guarded for all time your father placed a curse upon the original tomb keeper, Shadi. He would live eternally in darkness, keeping watch over the items. But the curse forced Shadi to survive by draining the life force of mortals. Not long after the items were first placed inside your father's tomb it became apparent that Shadi's predicament made it nearly impossible for him continue his duties without interference from vengeful allies left behind by his victims. A way was even devised by which he could be destroyed."

Yami listened intently to what Marik told him. He had a very uneasy feeling that it would explain why he felt so indescribably different now. Why he felt trapped between the world of the living and the world beyond.

"But before his enemies could perform the deed, Shadi took the precaution of passing on his duty (and his curse) by means of 'turning' another to his lifestyle." Marik fell silent for a moment and pointed to two small puncture scars on his neck, "After Shadi was destroyed by means of a wooden stake through the heart, his secluded duties fell to me."

"And all of this happened before my father was ever assassinated and placed inside his tomb," the young pharaoh commented in amazement.

"Yes," Yami Bakura folded his arms over his chest and took it upon himself to finish the tale, "but as you already know, I stole the items so Marik was sentenced to die with me for failing the pharaoh. But while awaiting our execution the tomb keeper offered to 'turn' me in exchange for helping him to rid the world of men like your father forever."

"You made a pact in the dungeon?" Yami couldn't believe how much corruption had been going on around him while he remained completely oblivious to everything.

"A pact that you are now a part of my pharaoh," Yami Bakura grinned wickedly, "a third Millennium Item, the Millennium Necklace, has the power to see the future. The wearer of this item was the sister to Marik, Isis Ishtar. She observed a vision of the day when vampires and the rest of humanity were one in the same. Roaming the same soil during all hours of the day and night! Living amongst each other! Equal in all respects!!"

"Unfortunately," Marik's sinister voice took on a tone of remorse, "the same 'slayers' who destroyed Shadi also took it upon themselves to take my sister from me. My gift of the Millennium Necklace made others see her as a 'vampire sympathizer'."

"Vampire?" Yami questioned.

"Yes Yami," the tomb robber replied with a fang revealing grin, "the people have given us that name because we thrive by feeding off of their blood. We are their deepest nocturnal fears, we own the night and manipulate the humans with our otherworldly gifts. And now Pharaoh, we've shared with you our gifts in the hopes that you will join our quest."

"We wish to achieve the future that my sister foresaw for us." Marik continued, "And to do that we must await the arrival of our future counterparts. They shall possess replicas of our Millennium Items. Once we 'turn' them we can begin to seek out the mortals which we shall use to unite the two species and vampires shall finally take their place in the world---no longer as hated bloodsuckers, but as the undeniable brethren of humanity that we are!!"

"Y-you've 'turned' me?" Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You mean I am one of you now?? You're both insane! I won't be confined to living off the destruction of others!"

The two figures stared at the pharaoh gravely now, "I'm afraid you've already agreed to aid us little Yami," Marik explained, "You wished for a world where all were equal and none could be judged or ranked. Well now your destiny is to help us construct that world."

"The very mortals who despise us as well as each other will soon help us achieve our ultimate goals!" Yami Bakura sounded equally as delusional as he raved about this upcoming revolution, "By banishing the souls of these condemnatory humans to the Shadow Realm we increase the power of our Millennium Items. Now take yours and embrace the fate that you were meant for."

Marik proceeded to place a box with hieroglyphs on the lid into Yami's hands. "The Millennium Puzzle," he announced, "you must assemble it and use its power to see to it that the wretched fates we and those before us have suffered are finally condemned to the past."

Yami opened the box and looked down skeptically at its contents. "And if I refuse?"

Marik's brow furrowed, "If you refuse...all of humanity and the vampire race shall suffer at the hands of people like your father and the slayers for all time. Overall, you'll be doing more good than harm by accepting your new role."

Yami considered the offer. The vampires' words made sense, in a morbidly dramatic way. He finally had a chance to repay the world for all the torment that people like his father had put them through. Could he really just pass it up? And now that he WAS a vampire, wouldn't he need to feed off of humans anyway? From the smell of things it became apparent that the two figures before him had recently fed themselves. Their guards had probably been drained dry allowing them to escape the dungeon. These _vampires_ were seemingly unstoppable...and they had the Millennium Items as well!

"Alright," Yami relented and began piecing together the puzzle as if it were the simplest task on Earth, "since I must now feed to survive, I choose to contribute back to this world while doing so."

"Wise choice Pharaoh," Yami Bakura sneered, "and now the first organized legion of vampires is ready to strike out against the heartless minions of the world."

"We shall spill the blood of our tormentors, hunt down those who wish to slay us, and let NOTHING stand in the way of our goal!" Marik cackled. 

"Our group should have a name by which the mortals may refer to us in whispered fear." the tomb robber remarked.

Sliding the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle into place Pharaoh Yami hooked the item onto a chain around his neck and turned to the other night dwellers. "What about..._The Scarlet Clan_?"

__

*End Flashback*

Yugi quivered slightly as the link between Yami and himself replayed the distant memories in his mind. "So that's why we carry the Millennium Items...heck, it's why we exist too!"

"Yes," Yami nodded and closed the lid on the all-too-familiar box, "I don't know which of my assumptions is correct Yugi. But until we know for sure just what significance this replica holds---we can't kill the slayer."

"But Yami," Yugi insisted, "she's a slayer! One of the people who killed the first of our kind, Shadi!! How can a vampire slaughterer like her be one of the mortals Isis foretold would bring about the new future?!"

"I know it doesn't make sense now Yugi," Yami tried to order his thoughts, (not easy to do with Rebecca screaming outside, demanding to be let in), "but perhaps since it was the slayers who caused the rift between our species, it is the slayers who must now unite us?"

Sighing Yugi relented, "So now what do we do?"

Yami stared at the door as it shook with ever blow the enraged teen delivered from the other side, "Now we must retire to the darkness before the sun rises. It is our way, the curse of being what we are in a world that mortals dominate...for now."

"YAMI? YUGI?? YOU PARASITES ARE IN BIG TROUBLE ONCE I GET IN THERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! **BIG TROUBLE!!!**" the shrill cries of the emerald-eyed huntress penetrated the thick door to the soul room.

The vampires winced at the high pitched sound. "What are we going to do with her in the meantime?" Yugi managed to ask.

Glaring at the door Yami responded by yanking it open and hissing at the slayer behind it (her hands on her hips and her own glare just as threatening), "We shall take our leave of your mind now mortal. But do not think that our 'testing' is over. You're in deeper now than you could have ever imagined."

"Ooo...I'm so scared!" Rebecca huffed, "Now get out before you clutter my mind!"

Growling Yami stomped out into the hall with Yugi on his heels. Their Millennium Puzzles glowed brightly and consumed their figures. The vacant expressions left the faces of the three beings as the glow faded and they once again rejoined the physical world.

Instantly Rebecca resumed her yelling, "YOU TWO CREEPS ARE REALLY IN FOR IT NOW! AT FIRST I WAS JUST GONNA STAKE YA AND BE DONE WITH IT BUT _OH NO_---YOU'RE NOT GOING QUICK AND EASY NOW!!"

Yugi glanced at his counterpart, _Like I was saying---what are we going to do with her in the meantime?_

Yami contemplated the matter as Rebecca slid her hand behind herself along the dresser top. _Ah ha! Just what I need!!_ she brought her other hand behind her back as well and broke the tip off of what she was holding.

The elder vampire decided that their best course of action would be to tie the annoying female to one of the bedposts for the day. Once the sun set they would be able to arrange a more suitable restraint for the slayer..._like a metal cage_.

He advanced quickly on the teen with arms ready to grab her should she try and dart past. Yugi was told telepathically to grab the ropes that held back the curtains to the canopy beds.

When he saw the slayer lean back farther against the dresser he assumed that she was drawing back in fear---big mistake.

Yugi spun around fearfully when he heard the sound of flesh being stabbed. The dreaded noise of a stake sinking through a heart lingered in the back of the mind of all vampires, no matter how recently they'd been 'turned'. "YAMI?!"

The younger vampire was horrified to see that the blonde slayer had broken the end of a hairbrush (HIS hairbrush) and used it as a stake. And now she had the makeshift weapon lunged straight into his mentor's chest!!

Yami watched in disbelief as Rebecca wriggled the stake deeper between his ribs. 

With a sly grin she looked him in the eyes, "Yeah I know, I'm a genius!"

A fiery crimson color engulfed the magenta irises of the ancient vampire. With a scream of rage he seized the hand of the slayer which held the stake in place. Crushing her hand in his grasp he let his fangs emerge from his mouth and glisten before her distressed face.

__

I don't get it, she worried, _why isn't he a pile of dust now?!_

Slowly, he forced her hand to withdraw the wooden stake from his chest. A dark red stream of blood dripped from its tip and trickled from the wound. Placing his free hand just above the injury he seethed through clenched teeth, "Stakes go higher."

__

H-HIS HEART! Rebecca panicked, she was as good as dead now, _I-I DIDN'T PIERCE HIS HEART!!!_

Yugi cautiously approached his comrade and offered him a cloth to stop the blood flow. Yami waved the material away and instead instructed Yugi to bite his own wrist.

"What?" the younger vampire was baffled.

"Just do it!" Yami's cold voice boomed.

Rebecca trembled, Yami still had her hand in his grip and refused to let go of her or the stake. _I MISSED! HOW COULD I MISS?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST!!_

Yugi brought his wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs down into the vein. He drew back after a few drops of his own blood entered his mouth. He'd much rather drain Rebecca again. "Here Yami, it's done."

Yami took Yugi's wrist and brought it to Rebecca's mouth, "Now mortal, DRINK!"

Rebecca brought her other hand up to pull his away but the strength of the enraged creature was too great. "DRINK!" he commanded.

Since her mouth was blocked by Yugi's hand her only means of answering was through thought, _No! I won't be 'turned' by you!!_

Yami's glowering eyes narrowed as hers were tightly shut, "This won't turn you slayer. I wouldn't give you the gift of being one of us for all the world. You should know that 'turning' a person requires more than mere blood. This is to bind you to my newer self and I...now DRINK or DIE!"

In any other situation Rebecca would've gladly chosen death over being bond to a vampire for life. But now that Dina was at the mercy of these bloodsuckers as well, she couldn't risk BOTH their lives. She had no right. The most important thing was freeing her partner and any surviving victims. Even if it meant forfeiting her physical freedom. With tears streaming down her face she swallowed the blood that Yami squeezed from Yugi's punctures. Now---she was Yugi's.

Gasping for breath she had only a moment to compose herself before Yami wiped fresh blood from his chest wound onto his fingers and shoved them past her lips, "Now this mortal, DRINK or I swear you're friends are mere memories by morning!"

She reluctantly gulped down the second mouthful of blood and cringed as she felt it seep down her throat and mingle with her own blood wherever it found the means. Now---she was Yami's too.

She wanted to choke, to cough up all that she had just consumed. But to do so would be to sign the death warrants of her partner and the other victims within the mansion. She couldn't do that, she didn't have the right. Above all else, a slayer fought for the preservation of humanity and all it stood for. And Felaine had wasted no time in teaching the slayers that to do so meant making great personal sacrifices.

Once Yami released the slayer (after prying the 'stake' from her hand) she fell to the floor on her knees and wept. She'd lost her freedom. She was now a prisoner of her worst enemies. And there was nothing she could do about it...was there?

Yami stormed over to the balcony and tossed the weapon as far into the night as he could. There'd be no more stakings in HIS mansion. Yugi tossed his jacket at the foot of his bed and sat down to pull off his shoes. The sun would be up in a matter of minutes. It was bedtime for all nocturnal predators.

The oldest vampire was still out on the balcony, this left a window of opportunity open for Rebecca--that is--IF she was willing to take it. Bringing her gaze up slightly she saw the unattended door. The pile of ropes at Yugi's feet would soon be used to tie her up unless she managed to make a break for it now. _What've I got to lose?_ she told herself before bolting for the exit.

Yanking the door will all her force she felt the latch on the other side jolt up and down. Once it jolted up again she threw herself against the door and stumbled out into the hall.

Yami and Yugi were an inch away when she slammed the door shut with her foot and pressed herself up against it. 

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Yami screamed.

"What goes around comes around!" the slayer exclaimed spinning around rapidly and pushing the latch down into place.

She wasted no time in making a mad dash down the hall. If she could just find her partner they'd be able to find a way out of all this. There was strength in numbers, and two slayers working together stood a better chance against a clan of ruthless vampires than one running frantically through their lair.

She'd just rounded a corner to the hall that led to the winding staircase when she spotted another person rushing towards her. The dimly lit hallway didn't give her much of a clue as to who it was but her instincts told her to keep running. Whoever or whatever was coming at her, anything was better than facing those two spiky-haired terrors.

The redhead couldn't believe her eyes as the other figure reached the staircase precisely when she arrived. "Rebecca? Is that you?!"

The blonde's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Dina??"

A quick embrace assured the two friends that they weren't being cruelly tormented by a dream. The furious cries of their captors however, reminded them that they were still trapped in an all too real nightmare!

Exchanging anxious glances the two fled down the stairs at full speed and desperately scrambled for the door.

________________________________________________________________________

*Ah yes, I have left you with yet another cliffhanger. MWUHAHAHA!!! So how'd everyone like this chapter? Thanks again for all the feedback! ^_^ Keep the reviews comin'! I apologize for any mistakes (I'm sure there's a few), I finished this kind of late and I've gotta rest for work tomorrow. Next chapter: Can the slayers escape their possessive tormentors? What about the other victims? And is there any truth to the vision Isis saw?*


	6. Escape is but an Illusion

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter Six: Escape is but an Illusion

The chase was on and the vampires were rapidly gaining on the terrified slayers. Each woman desperate for escape with freedom but a door away.

__

Just don't let them kill the others because we've fled the scene. Rebecca begged frantically in her mind. She knew that the creatures would be furious at losing control over the two powerful huntresses but she could only hope and pray that the other victims (if they were still alive) wouldn't pay the price for it.

Dina nearly tripped on the giant rug at the end of the steps. Quickly regaining her footing she strained to hear what the elder of the white haired vampires had just screamed. Something along the lines of, "_No matter what you do or where you try to go you'll still always be MINE!!"_

What could he have meant by that? It wasn't important now, what mattered was getting the heck out of this hellhole.

The two slayers held their outstretched hands towards the handles of the double doors. Protecting the victims was their first priority but it was also a priority that required them to be alive and armed. 

Thrusting open the doors both women stumbled forward only to be thrown back by some unseen force. Each female hit the floor near the base of the staircase with a loud **THUD!**

Evil laughter came from overhead as Dina forced open her eyes only to see Yami Bakura looming over her, laughing down in her face. "Foolish mortal," he chided, "I'd think that a head vampire slayer like you would know enough about my nocturnal breed to realize that once claimed the victim may not stray from the vampire's domain without the claimer's consent."

Cringing the redhead sneered, "Must've skipped that lesson in training."

A cold hand grasped Rebecca firmly by the back of her neck and pulled her forcefully into a standing position. "That, slayer-" Yami glared at her with fiery red eyes, "-was a shameful attempt at escaping. And now, you'll wish that you had had better aim when you buried that 'stake' into my chest."

"What?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, "You allowed that pitiful mortal to stab you?!!"

"_Allowed _is hardly the word," Yugi spoke up, "she's a crafty one."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." the blonde responded.

Bakura grasped Dina's left shoulder tightly and jerked her upright. "You'll pay for what you did to me."

"Will I?" despite her precarious situation she was still fighting back a grin as she recalled the way Bakura's face had looked when the stake had pierced his backside.

A snarl from the young vampire stopped the ends of her lips from curling. Yami Bakura glanced at the dim light peeping through the slit between the thick curtains and the window. "We should retire to our bedchambers once more…dawn approaches."

"Consider yourself fortunate slayer," Yami tossed Rebecca up the steps, "you have until sunset before your punishment begins."

Her emerald eyes shimmered with fury as the woman reluctantly climbed up the remaining steps. _You won't be so cocky the next time I get my hands on a stake._

There won't be a next time. Yami mentally informed her.

Dina grasped the banister upon nearing the top of the staircase. Dizziness from blood loss was taking over. A pale arm slid around her waist for support. The familiar appendage shocked her, glancing sideways she spotted Yami Bakura looking off down the hallway as he helped her along.

__

What's going on now? she wondered. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm extremely infuriated with you." he replied, "But now that you're mine I intend to exercise full control over you. You're only to be harmed if I deem it necessary. And of course, Bakura enjoys such privileges over you as well."

Dina's eyes narrowed, "So you're only helping me out here because it'll result in more vile and bloody fun for you later?"

"Precisely." a sinister smirk played on his face.

"Parasite." 

"Slave."

Before she knew it Rebecca was back in the dismal bedchamber of The Scarlet Clan's leader and his lighter counterpart. The first object her eyes traveled to was the rope lying at the foot of Yugi's bed.

Yami looked to his apprentice, "You know what to do. Make sure you spare the mortal no comfort, she can writhe all day for all I care."

"How gentlemanlike of you." Rebecca scoffed.

Yugi placed a rope in front of the slayer and secured her to the bedpost. "This will hold you slayer. Serves you right for trying to stake your host."

"When will I ever learn?" she mocked. "Maybe I'll just slouch against this thing and rant and rave about how disgusting and heartless you bloodsuckers are? I bet I could keep it up all day."

"Have it your way." Yami turned towards her wearing nothing but his spiked collar and denim pants. The blonde drew back while he positioned himself less than an inch away from her bound body. Bringing his open mouth to her neck's pulsing vein he pressed his fangs into the soft flesh and drew out her essence.

Wriggling against him Rebecca tried to break away but regrettably couldn't budge from the post. She felt lightheaded as her blood coursed forth from her vein and down the throat of the demonic predator.

"Go ahead and suck me dry," she put on a display of false confidence, "but you'll just ruin your breakfast."

__

While nothing would give me more pleasure than to turn you into a shriveled corpse, Yami responded through thought, _it is possible that you may yet prove useful to me and my kind. Therefore, I must let you live…for the time being._

"Trust me vampire," Rebecca struggled against the pain and dizziness to speak, "I only help your kind in one way, and that's staking them so they can meet their maker."

Yugi winced as Yami buried his fangs deeper into the young woman's neck and drew out a last, long gulp of her life-force before storming away. Rebecca let out a faint whimper and then slumped her head forward against her chest. 

Sighing Yugi climbed into his bed and stared at the unconscious figure he'd bound to the post. It was going to be harder than ever now to convince her that vampires weren't the sadistic monsters that humanity had made them out to be.

******

The sun's harsh rays faded from the eerie mansion known as Malice Manor. For the vampires, this was a welcomed event. It was a time when all nocturnal creatures were free to emerge from their safe havens and preside over the all concealing night. For the victims, it was the fall of hope. Their doom was sealed with the disappearance of the sun. The glowing orb in the luminous sky was their only means of protection against their nightmarish captors. 

Taylie grudgingly fought to regain consciousness. Marik and Malik had all but killed her the previous night. She shivered to think what this grim night might hold in store for her. As she opened her eyes a strange and alarming sight nearly made her jump right out of her skin.

Lavender irises with contracted pupils stared down at her…Oh great, it was Malik. "It's official," she muttered, "my life is a living nightmare."

Malik seemed unfazed by her comment and continued to watch her with a disturbingly cheerful expression, "Good evening Detective."

After trying to set up she noticed that Malik had her pinned down to the bed. "Let me guess," she groaned, "you're one of those guys who wake up hungry?"

A small fang-revealing smile answered her. He had a certain dashing quality about him when he smiled like that; the glistening white fangs stood out perfectly against his tanned skin and complimented his eyes and platinum blond hair.

Taylie was captivated for a moment as she regarded him silently, but a moment can pass all too quickly when you're at the mercy of a hungry vampire…

A tiny cry of pain escaped her lips when Malik rapidly zipped down to take her neck in his fangs. The crimson liquid gushed down his dry throat as his tongue lapped at the fresh wound. _Why in the netherworld would Marik go downstairs before tasting her again?_ he puzzled as the familiar sensations of overjoyed insanity surged through his body like water out of a burst dam.

The detective cursed herself for not obeying the chief's orders-for once-and returning to headquarters. If only she had listened…but this was no time for regrets. If she was going to get out of this alive she'd have to start thinking strategically without revealing any signs of scheming so that the vampires wouldn't delve into her thoughts.

__

It just doesn't make sense that they haven't killed me yet. I've never heard tell of a vampire letting a human live after biting them. On the other hand, this sicko seems to be interested in more than just my blood. And his elder buddy just wants to use his magical item on me, the Millennium Rod? Taylie tried to piece the facts together and make sense of the whole situation. Regardless of how she viewed her predicament there seemed to be no logical means of escape. Marik and Malik had their Millennium Rods and all the powers of vampires. She merely had her training as a detective and a tad too much vigor.

She felt Malik's tongue graze her puncture wounds again; he seemed to be sealing them. Vampires did appear to have an uncanny ability for healing both themselves and victims of their choosing. In the beginning, before they had taken over the city, they would cover their tracks by healing the bite marks on their victims before abandoning them in the streets or alleyways. Taylie wondered if she would soon be part of the countless case files of vampire victims back at the precinct.

Malik lifted his head to stare down at her once again. He seemed to be studying her face, memorizing her features. It was distressing and alluring all at the same time. But then again, Malik was a vampire and vampires knew exactly how to manipulate their prey.

A question arose in Taylie's mind as she laid there locked in a fixed gaze with one of her captors. "Malik right? Why did you stop Marik from taking over my mind last night?"

At first Malik could only stare down blankly at his meal as if turning the question over in his mind and posing it to himself. In all reality, he wasn't so sure that the reason he'd given Marik was the true reason for his wanting the raven haired woman to stay alive. "As I told Marik last night, I merely want to try my hand at mastering the Millennium Rod on a strong willed human. If I'd allowed him to kill you then I'd have lost my chance to seize control of your mind. And brainwashing you would have been no real challenge with your mind and body in the state that they were last night."

"I know all of this, I was there. But I still don't buy those excuses." Taylie prodded the young vampire for the truth. "I think that there's something else you're not telling anyone."

"And what might that be?" Malik went on the defensive, a mixture of nervous and wicked laughter resounded from the depths of his throat, "Did you really think that I asked Marik to spare your life because I had grown attached to you? Don't fool yourself mortal, you're just a toy for me. A puppet on strings for me and my Millennium Rod to manipulate. So don't think that I see you as anything worth protecting. Once I've had my fill of you you'll just be another happily forgotten victim."

Anger flashed in her blue eyes and she managed to push him off onto the floor, "Creep! Don't think that I plan to just lie down and die. I'm not going down easy and you're in for one hell of a rude awakening the instant you try and kill me!"

Malik looked up from his stance on the floor, "Your threats don't frighten me in the least human, just remember who is the victim here and who is _her_ master."

"I'm not the one who had to practically beg my darker half to spare his little mortal crush." Taylie snapped back.

With a burst of amused laughter the vampire replied, "Crush?! I already told you you're nothing to me. And you're certainly not the last mortal I intend to manipulate with my Millennium Rod. So go ahead and make your vows but when the time comes nothing (not even foolish notions of love) will save you from my invincible powers!"

******

Downstairs Marik was staring down into a mug of pure black coffee. He heard the footsteps of two more approaching vampires. The other two clan members conversed solemnly as they made their way to the kitchen.

"And you truly believe that this slayer could be one of the humans destined to bring about the unification of the human and vampire race?" Yami Bakura sounded skeptical.

"I'm not too certain of anything just yet," Yami admitted, "but we can't afford to destroy her if she is the key to fulfilling the prophecy."

"And just what are you two babbling about so early?" Marik griped from his seat at the far end of the table.

"It's actually getting quite late, by human standards." Yami Bakura responded.

"Damn the humans!" Marik exclaimed, "What have those wretches ever done for us anyway?"

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning." the tomb robber smirked.

"What's on your mind Marik?" Yami inquired.

"Nothing."

"Oh come now," Yami Bakura chuckled, "if anyone's typically ill after first awakening…it's me."

"Well tonight it's me." Marik snapped.

"Something wrong with your mortal?" Yami continued to question.

"Nothing that a good draining wouldn't cure." Marik murmured.

"I thought that you only needed her to teach your young counterpart how to properly wield his Millennium Item?" Yami said, "Why have you not yet consumed all of her essence and moved on?"

"Because that young brat Malik doesn't want to try his hand at brainwashing the mortal until she's at her full strength." Marik responded sourly.

"That's understandable," Yami went on while Yami Bakura fell silent, "if he's to master the item then he needs to seek out challenges."

"Yes but I'm not convinced that his motives for sparing her were entirely selfish." the tomb guardian stirred the already ice cold java.

"And what makes you say that?" Yami Bakura had finally rejoined the conversation.

"It's the way he acts around her." Marik explained. "At first it appeared to be mere lust and hunger. But now I fear that he may actually be harboring some feelings for this meaningless mortal."

"I see," Yami nodded, "and do you share any of those feelings for this detective?"

"What?!" Marik seemed enraged by the question, "And why should I? I'm no slave to worthless human emotions!"

"Your evasiveness is enough to make one wonder." the ancient pharaoh stated.

"Yami…" Yami Bakura spoke as if his thoughts were miles away, "…when you said that the mortal stabbed you after you left her soul room, was there anything else that occurred that night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you give the female some of your blood?" the tomb robber clarified, "She wasn't able to flee the mansion so she must have consumed blood from Yugi, yourself, or the both of you."

"That's correct," Yami admitted, "I did force her to drink the blood of both Yugi and I. But I assure you that it was only a precaution taken to guarantee that she could not escape."

"For a female with the potential to end the feud between the species she certainly isn't very willing." Marik observed bitterly.

"No doubt, but she is a slayer," Yami reminded him, "and most humans in her situation would be equally as resistant to such a fate."

"Do you think that her partner might play a role in the unification as well?" Yami Bakura inquired.

The other vampires exchanged baffled looks, "Why? Have you sensed such a connection?"

Yami Bakura met Marik's gaze, "Perhaps. But I want to be sure."

"And how will you go about that?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I have already taken the same measures as you and your counterpart to assure that she doesn't stray from the confines of the clan." the tomb robber explained, "Now all I require is evidence that she is to play a key role in our objective."

"And what kind of proof will you need?" Marik hoped that the answer would aid him in determining what was to be done with Taylie. She had admittedly ensnared him as well with her complex and captivating style. And he was not easily impressed with anyone these days…especially mortals.

"At the rate my willpower is deteriorating now it will not take much." Yami Bakura confessed. "The strain alone is enough to make me suspicious of her true destiny."

Yami sat there listening to the deliberation between his two allies, _So this is it then? The day of our unification is finally upon us. We now have our counterparts and the mortal women. Through our crossed paths we can pave a new way of life for all the generations to come-provided all goes according to Isis's vision._

"Pharaoh?" Marik's voice caught the tri-colored vampire by surprise.

"…Yes?"

"You've grown quiet, is there something we should know?" the tomb guardian seemed anxious for instructions.

"I believe that the time has come to proceed with the next faze of our primary goal." Yami informed them, "We have 'turned' our modern day selves and now we must introduce our mortal captives to their new roles."

"But how can we be sure that these are the correct humans?" Yami Bakura demanded.

"Has any other mortal ever possessed such a hold over you?" Yami questioned him. The tomb robber did not answer but dropped his gaze to the table, "Then these are surely the women that we've been waiting for. Our destinies lie with them along with all our hopes of inhabiting the Earth with the humans who've condemned us. We shall never again be forced to flee from the sun's rays; at last we will finally be free to embrace the dawn!"

"And then all those who have hunted and ridiculed us will be at our mercy." Marik grinned evilly.

"If it involves torturing our tormentors then I say we don't waste another moment," Yami Bakura's voice carried a malicious tone.

"First thing's first," Yami said gravely, "Marik, you and your counterpart must claim the detective. We can't risk any of these mortals escaping. I'll inform Joey and Tristan while Yami Bakura instructs Kaiba of this new development."

"I understand informing Kaiba, he's nearer to our rank, but why are we bothering to tell Tristan and Joey?" Marik asked.

"Because the unification will require the participation of every clan member we have." Yami replied, "No vampire with a living victim in this mansion can be oblivious to our goal. These women are here now for a reason that goes far beyond a mere feeding ritual. Now is the time to utilize our good fortune and act in accordance to Isis's prediction. All of the vampire race will benefit from what shall soon come to pass."

******

Tristan stretched out on his bed and yawned loudly enough to wake the sleeping brunette beside him.   


"OW!" she screeched as his outstretched hand slapped her on the forehead, "A simple _it's time to get up_ would suffice."

Sitting up Tristan walked over and grabbed a change of clothes off a chair in the corner. "I don't cater to humans."

"So you really are a jerk 24/7 huh?" Tea remarked. 

Pulling his trench coat up over his arms Tristan turned back to Tea and ruffled her hair. "I've never had a meal with a mouth as big as yours before."

"Hey!" Tea tried to smooth her hair back into place, "Cut it out! Do you know how long it takes to get it this straight??"

"Not really," Tristan ran a hand over the top of his army-style haircut, "I'm just naturally attractive."

"And full of yourself."

"Speakin' of being full," Tristan grabbed Tea by the chin and hauled her to the floor, "I'm running on empty."

"I don't cater to vampires." Tea mocked him.

"You do now." Tristan grinned as he pressed his fangs inside her pulsing vein. 

Tea moaned as her tender flesh gave way under Tristan's harsh bite. He wasn't quite as hostile as he had been the previous night but he was none too gentle either. Her body was almost limp when he suddenly let her go.

Falling back onto the bed she stared up at the vampire in confusion, "I thought you said that you were gonna finish me off today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah-ha ha-I guess I kind of forgot." Tristan placed an arm behind his head.

"What do you mean you forgot? You're a vampire, killing innocent humans is what you do." Tea glared at him angrily. Of all the vampires out there she got stuck being the victim of their biggest idiot.

A serious expression swept over Tristan's face, "Boy have you been misinformed. Vampires aren't some species of mass murderers. We got feelings too ya know?"

"Yeah," Tea agreed, "anger, ruthlessness, and hunger."

"You just don't get it." Tristan was getting annoyed again, "None of you humans do. Maybe that's why we don't bother sparing your lives after we feed?"

"Or maybe it's because you don't bother sparing out lives that we feel that way?" Tea countered.

"Stop trying to confuse me mortal, I know how it really is. Vampires aren't the enemy, humans are."

"Are you sure?"  


"YES!...Well…uh…CRUD! STOP WITH THE MIND GAMES!" Tristan was practically pulling his hair out.

Crossing her arms Tea shook her head, "I don't think you know half as much as you think you do."

"Well maybe not but I know enough to know that your opinion of vampires is totally bogus!" Tristan pointed a finger before her face as he spoke.

"Whatever," Tea scoffed, "since you don't seem ready to finish me off just yet and you've already fed…what do I get to eat?"

A knock at the door silenced the vampire. Tea watched as he unlocked it and cracked it open. "Yami? What's up?"

"Tristan, I have urgent news for you." the elder vampire answered, "Please, step out into the hall so that we may speak in private."

"Sure." Tristan nodded to the pharaoh and then glared back at Tea, "And you'd better stay put if you know what's good for you. You've given me a big enough headache for one night."

Sticking out her tongue Tea huffed and turned away.

Once the two vampires were alone in the hall Yami proceeded to inform Tristan of the ancient prophecy and the suspected roles of their current captives.

"Whoa, Yami man, are you sure about this?" Tristan was awestruck.

"Fairly so," Yami confirmed, "I have seen many signs that these women will play a key role in the unification of the species. We must not let them get away."

"All right man," Tristan sighed, "if you say so."

"Good, now I must speak with Joey. Time is of the essence and we must act quickly to see that the future of this world is one that no vampire need fear." and with that Yami was off down the hall leaving Tristan to contemplate this strange twist of fate.

"HELLO!" Tea's voice rang out from behind the door, "I'm still hungry here Fang Boy!"

"Oh," Tristan slapped a hand to his forehead, "so much for having a future that no vampire need fear."

******

Inside his room Seto Kaiba watched mesmerized as his victim lay sleeping in his arms. She would sigh in her sleep and stir slightly every now and then but it served only to enhance her beauty and further entice him. 

Last night had not gone as well as he had planned but with the setting of the sun came a much needed second chance. He would win her over-this time.

As he continued to watch her sleep he felt compelled to plant a kiss on her soft pink lips. They seemed so overlooked yet inviting. He wondered if she'd ever cared for anyone romantically before. A quick glance into her memories showed him that she hadn't. But he was certain that she soon would. He'd see to that personally.

Edging downwards cautiously he covered her lips with his own and enjoyed a much longed for kiss. The heat between their mouths increased as he pressed his lips further down upon hers and slowly parted them with his tongue. As he was deepening the kiss another gentle sigh escaped the young woman and her eyes flickered open.

What Serenity beheld when she dared to awaken was one of the most frightening sights of her life. Seto Kaiba, the cruel businessman/vampire that had killed her beloved older brother, now had the audacity to force a kiss upon her while she slept! In fact, it was he who had rendered her unconscious to begin with!

"**MONSTER!**" she screamed as she pushed him away.

Seto fought back and pinned her wrists against the pillow, "I'd have thought that you learned not to call me that."

"You'll never be anything else to me!" Serenity declared, "You're just a bloodsucking coward! Now get OFF of me!"

"Do I really need to punish you again like I did last night?" he asked threateningly.

"I don't care how many times you attack me I'll never give in to you. I'll NEVER be yours!" her eyes were swelling up with tears.

"It's too late for that," Seto informed her, "you already belong to me."

"Kaiba!" Yami Bakura barked from outside the door, "Get out here immediately! I don't have all night to waste!"

Groaning Seto pushed himself off of the young Wheeler girl and went to answer the door (and possibly wring the neck of that annoying white-haired prude).

"What is it?" 

"It's about the prophecy we mentioned to you." Yami Bakura responded.

"What about it?"

"The next faze is at hand." 

Seto stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind himself. He didn't bother pushing down the latch, just let her try to defy him again…"I'm listening."

Yami Bakura explained the situation to the vampire before him and waited for Seto's response. He was taken aback when the brown haired man began to shake with mad laughter, "You halfwit! Did you honestly think that I didn't sense this? I haven't been pursuing Wheeler's sister just for fun you know. She's definitely playing a role in the unification. I'll stake my afterlife on it."

"Very well then," Yami Bakura started off back down the hall, "but if you're wrong Seto Kaiba, that young woman in there just might cost you your afterlife. She certainly doesn't seem to be warming up to you."

"Leave Serenity to me," Seto stated coldly, "I'll see to it that everything goes according to plan, even if I have to take more 'persuasive' action."

"As you wish." the tomb robber disappeared in the shadows of the corridor.

******

The last couple to stir from their day's slumber was Joey and Mai. And after the night that they'd had one could understand why. Joey's mind raced with fearful thoughts about his new form and all the devastation it could inflict upon his girlfriend and little sister. Neither had seemed to take the news well. Not that he could blame them, he was a vampire now. A few days ago he would've reacted the same way. And he certainly wouldn't wish this life on either of them.

Mai groaned in her sleep as she raced through the halls of Malice Manor in her dream. A crimson eyed monster was right on her heels. She could feel the creature breathing down her neck, calling out to her in a ghastly voice, and eyeing her like a piece of bloody meat. With her eyes tightly shut Mai rushed down another dark hallway only to discover that she'd met a dead end.

"No!" she slammed her fists against the wall as if she could trigger some hidden doorway. 

"Heh, ran outta room to run eh Mai?" her stalker spoke again and she could tell from the volume of his voice that he was right behind her now.

As her predator's words resounded in her ears she realized that his voice carried an all too familiar tone. Her violet eyes snapped open and she slowly turned to face the creature, "J-Joey?"

"Why so surprised Mai?" the blond vampire chuckled as his icy breath swept over the bare skin of her neck, "It's like I told ya, I'm a vampire now. And you're-nothin' but some overpriced fast food."

Gleaming white fangs lunged towards her as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"MAI!" Joey shook her shoulders frantically, "MAI! WAKE UP!"

Still screaming Mai struggled against Joey regarding him as the same demonic being from her dream. "Mai what's up with you tonight? Shh…it was just a dream okay?"

When Mai failed to comply Joey groaned and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Enough already! Sheesh don't ya know the difference between a dream and reality?"

Calming down slightly Mai got quiet so that Joey could remove his hand. She was still panting from the nightmare and didn't realize that Joey was using his newfound powers to search through her mind and see the dream that had caused her so much fright.

"Aw Mai," his voice took on a sad and remorseful tone, "I'm so sorry that ya had to go through that. But ya gotta know, I would never attack you like that. I may be a vampire now, but I'm your boyfriend first and foremost."

Nodding Mai grinned at him, _He picks now to get mature._

Rubbing the back of her shoulder comfortingly he flashed her one of his genuine Joey Wheeler smiles. Before Mai could remark on how much he looked like a deranged mutt there was a soft rapping at the door.

"Who could that be?" she questioned.

"Don't know," Joey answered, "but I'll go find out."

Yami was standing outside when Joey opened the door. "Joey Wheeler, we need to talk."

Assuring Mai that everything was going to be okay he stepped outside to have a word with the clan's leader. "What's this all about Yami?"

"To put it bluntly," the pharaoh answered, "our future."

And for the third time that night the conversation about the impending unification and the suspected roles of the recent captives was repeated. Joey could only scratch his head and stare blankly at his leader once the explanation was over.

"Oooookay." the blond was starting to think that maybe being a flunking high school student with a minor league dueling deck was easier than living it up with a gang of fierce vampires. "So you're tellin' me that these girls (my girlfriend and sister included) are gonna help the gang fulfill a five thousand year old prophecy about the merging of the vampire and human race?"

"Exactly."

"Oh man, what did Kaiba get me into?" Joey felt like he'd just been hit with a sack of bricks.

"Don't worry my friend," Yami was growing uneasy himself leaving his lighter counterpart alone with the combative slayer, "everything will work out for the better, we just have to stick to the path that fate has laid before us."

"Works for me," Joey spun around to reenter his room, "good luck with convincing the slayer about all of this though."

"Thanks," Yami started off back towards his bedchamber, "I'll probably need all the luck I can get."

Twisting the doorknob slowly Joey felt a giant lump rising in his throat, "I know what ya mean man. Mai's gonna stake me for sure."

________________________________________________________________________

*After many great reviews and pleading emails I've finally gotten my laptop in and managed to update my fanfic! More reviews would be appreciated, flames would not. Next chapter: The victims find out about the prophecy and where they fit into it. How will they react (aw c'mon, take a wild guess)? And be prepared for future *ahem* intimacy. ^_~ See ya next chapter!*


	7. Beware the Crimson Stare

**__**

A Deadly Embrace

Chapter 7: Beware the Crimson Stare

When Tea was finally satisfied with a bowl of oatmeal prepared the way she'd specifically instructed her captor to make it, Tristan decided it was time to hint at some of things Yami had informed him about.

__

After all, he reasoned with himself, _if I'm gonna be stuck with this girl for a while I may as well see if I can stir up any chemistry. She's fairly easy on the eyes, a little loud and bossy, but otherwise I guess I could do worse._

Clearing his throat he sat down across from her in an armchair adjacent to the bed. "So-Tea, what if I told you that I'd decided not to suck you dry?"

The brunette paused from slowly spooning her oatmeal into her mouth to give the vampire a look of discontentment. "Oh how gracious of you."

Forcing himself to be patient he bit his tongue and tried again, "I mean I've kind of grown attached to you over the last night or so-"

"You mean you like the taste of my blood." Tea corrected him.

"Look would ya just let me get this out?!" Tristan huffed.

The girl fell silent and placing the bowl on the nightstand she folded her arms before her chest awaiting his big announcement.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I think we might be able to start some kind of a relationship here." he finally finished.

He half expected her to scream or at least hurl something in his general direction for having the audacity to make such a comment. But instead she sat there frozen, her eyes wide and transfixed on his own as if studying him to determine whether or not he could possibly be serious. After a few more elongated moments of awkward silence she seemed to snap out of her dazed state and speak, "Y-you must be joking or something. Why on Earth would a vampire ever want to **_date_** his victim?"

A slight blush tinged his cheeks, "I don't know, I just thought it was worth giving things a try. To tell ya the truth, I never had much luck with girls when I was human." Why was he telling her this anyway? He wasn't obligated to inform this human of anything from his past mortal life. Yet here he was, baring his soul to an aggravating stranger he'd just abducted purely out of hunger…or was that all of it? Had he seen something else in this human that made him want to single her out that night? Shaking his head he wondered if her ditsy do-gooder attitude was starting to seriously mess with him.

Tea stared at the floor for a moment considering her options. Choice A: go along with the vampire's idea to try and be more than a late night snack or Choice B: carry on with the empty threats and insults until she finally got the last of her blood drained. Sighing she had to admit that Choice A held a lot more promise than Choice B. "Okay Tristan, I guess it's worth a shot. It's bound to be better than being held captive and bitten all day anyway."

"Really?" now it was Tristan's turn to study her gaze for sincerity. "That's great! You won't regret this Tea! See, I'm even using your name and we haven't argued nearly as much as we did last night."

Arching an eyebrow Tea groaned to herself, _He wasn't lying about one thing. This guy has definitely never had a girlfriend before._

__

Um Tea, Tristan's voice was inside her head, _I can read your thoughts._

Blushing deeply she stiffened in front of him. _Oh right, sorry!_

******

Serenity had watched as Seto left the room to converse with one of the other clan members. Now was her chance to make a move. If only she had some means by which to escape. Dashing towards the window she jerked open the glass balcony doors and stepped out into the chilled night air. Looking over the stone railing she saw that she had a rather long drop to the shadowy garden below. 

Hesitantly she stepped out onto the ledge that lined the upper level she was on. If she could make her way along the outer wall until she reached the fountain by the walkway maybe she could-

"AAAHH!!!"

Her startled scream pierced the eerily quiet night. The woman wavered on the ledge nearly losing her balance until the hand that gripped her shoulder spun her back around to face the balcony that she had just barely begun to inch away from.

"So you thought you'd escape me so easily?" Seto sneered as he jerked her back over the railing. "Well think again little Wheeler. I said you belonged to me. That means you don't leave my chambers until I grant you permission!"

"I'm not your property!" Serenity declared with vehemence.

A slightly fang-revealing smile appeared on the vampire's face as he closed his eyes in thought. "Looks like I'm going to have to take a different approach with you."

"What do you mean?" Serenity gasped. The creature yanked her back inside and forced her back onto the bed.

"I got you to be quite submissive once through my spells, don't think I can't do that again." he smirked slyly while looming over her.

Horrified by his implications Serenity answered in a small and intimidated voice, "You really are a mons-"

"Am I?" Seto's question was simple enough but the reply was caught in Serenity's throat as she gazed up into his alluring cerulean eyes.

"I-I…" she trailed off, her own eyes half-lidded when Seto closed the distance between them with an open-mouthed kiss.

With an insuppressible moan of delight Serenity allowed the demon's hands to roam freely over her quivering form. Truthfully she was now in a state of mind to let Kaiba do whatever he wished to her. It wasn't that Serenity didn't find her new behavior odd, but she couldn't concentrate on her reactions long enough to decide to fight against them. Her mind was clouded and the only clear sensations were those invoked by her charismatic captor.

Part of Kaiba was screaming for him to pull out all stops and take his prized possession now. Yet another, slightly more dominant, part of him was scolding him for using a spell to lure Serenity into intimacy. He wanted to win her heart not blind her with spells. 

With a growl of self contempt he pushed himself off of her thereby breaking his own incantation. "Curse you Wheeler and all the power you've given my conscience."

Blinking and gasping for air the chestnut haired woman tried to make sense out of what had just happened.

"I can't take you this way." Seto admitted.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Serenity breathed heavily.

"If you were anyone else, I could've just used magic to make you do whatever I wished." Seto explained still angry about his morals, "But I can't bring myself to seduce you with spells. I'd much rather you come to me willingly."

Eyes full of confusion Serenity stared at the vampire in disbelief, "You were going to make love to me? And use your dark magic to get me to go along with it?!"

Oh how she wanted to be angry with him! To throttle and berate him for what he had almost had her do with him!! But for all her would-be fury something prevented her from all out despising him. Blaming the difficulty on her kind and forgiving heart she sat up as he rolled off of her and onto his back and stared down at him with gentle eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't take advantage of me like that. Thank you." she said in a tone near whispering.

Looking up at her Seto brushed his hand through a few strands of her lovely straight hair. "I really am quite taken with you. I only wish you'd give me a chance. Fighting is the last thing that I want to do."

Smiling down at him in spite of herself she didn't attempt to bat his hand away from her hair. She merely let him repeat the motions until not the tiniest of tangles remained. This was the guy who had killed her older brother. Seto Kaiba the cruel hearted businessman a bloodthirsty vampire who was now combing his fingers lightly through her hair. She thought back to a few moments before when she had woken up. Had it really been that bad to be in someone's embrace? To awaken to a pair of eyes watching lovingly as she returned to the physical world from her dreams? Her mind was ordering her to maintain her distrust and hatred for the vampire but her heart was begging for her to show the poor man some compassion and understanding. And when it came to making decisions, Serenity always trusted her heart.

******

Inside Joey and Mai's bedroom…

__

SMASH!!!

…another object shattered against the wall.

"Mai I'm serious!" Joey hastily shouted as he dunked to keep from getting his head bashed in by an antique vase.

"Don't you pull that crap with me Joey Wheeler!" Mai snapped angrily searching for something else to throw, "I'm not stupid and I know exactly what you're up to!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I know your real motives!" the blonde woman was furious.

Honey brown eyes studied infuriated violet ones with extreme confusion, "Mai it's like I told ya, Yami just dropped by and explained that you and the other vict-urr-women are all part of some big thing to unite the species or whatever. And all that means is-"

"All that means is that you're trying to get laid!" Mai hissed, "Well I'm not buying one word of that phony story Joey! You're such a pervert! You'll say anything to get me into bed with you!"

"You're taking this all wrong," Joey insisted.

"You're sick!" Mai huffed.

Sighing Joey waited until Mai slumped down on the sofa before he approached and took a seat safely on the other end. "Mai I wouldn't ask ya to do anything like that honest. I'm just telling you what Yami told me." Joey put up his hands defensively and flashed Mai a large smile, "Don't shoot the messenger eh?"

Glancing back at him for a second Mai resumed her crossed arms pose, "I don't care what that other vampire said Joey. No one's using me as some guinea pig for a prophecy made ages ago."

Inching closer at a very slow rate Joey slid an arm across the top of the couch. "Look no one's asking you to do anything you aren't ready to do. I won't allow it, you know that. All I'm sayin' is that it couldn't hurt to try. We were plannin' to get married after I finished high school anyways right?"

"And what about Serenity?" Mai reminded him. "Isn't she a part of all this too?"

Joey's eyes flashed red for a moment, "Yeah, but if that creep Kaiba tries forcing her into anything, I'll make him wish one of those slayers had gotten to him first."

Mai grinned while Joey brandished a fist in front of himself for emphasis, "You're cute when you care."

Joey's attention turned back to his girlfriend, "Just part of being the handsome Joey Wheeler!"

Valentine rolled her eyes, "And there you go killing the moment with all your bragging."

"Sorry," Joey had inched his way all the way over to her now, wrapping his arms tightly around his girl he nudged her ear with his cheek, "so what do you say to giving this prophecy thing a shot? It's better than sitting back and watching humans and vampires keep killing each other."

"I just don't know Joey," Mai sighed, "if it's fate, then I guess things will find a way to work themselves out."

Rubbing his hands up and down Mai's forearms Wheeler nipped at the back of her ear and neck. "Sometimes for fate to happen the way it's supposed to, two people gotta be willin' to help it out."

__

Joey…Mai stared down blankly at her feet …what_ have you gotten us into now?_

The vampire proceeded to plant kisses along Mai's neck and shoulder while carefully tugging off her lavender jacket, _Nothin' I didn't think we were ready for._ Lifting the concentration he found he needed to effectively read Mai's mind he battled a conflict in his own, _At least, I hope we're ready for this. With Mai as a human and me stuck as a vampire-I don't see any other way._

******

Marik entered the chambers which he shared with his 'newer' self. A quick glance in the direction of the first bed showed him that Malik had already managed to put their captive into a tetchy mood. Regardless of how their prey was feeling at the moment he wasn't going to alter his plans in any way. 

Deciding that the direct approach was the best way to go about it he half-walked, half-glided over to his counterpart who was presently sitting Indian style on the floor. "Malik, rise to your feet. We've got work to do."

The younger vampire looked up at Marik quizzically for a moment then did as told. He followed Marik's gaze and was pleasantly intrigued when it fell upon Taylie.

"Now Detective," the darker of the two vampires spoke in a tone that seethed of malicious intent, "it's time that you were finally of some real use to us."

Taylie's eyes narrowed on the spiky-haired vampire. "So you've finally decided to finish me off huh?"

"No," Marik grinned, allowing a few pearly white fangs to glisten out of the corner of his mouth, "your use will go beyond that of a meager meal. For you shall be our mate, and a key instrument in bringing about the unification of vampire and human kind!"

"WHAT?!" Taylie's pupils enlarged to the point where they nearly consumed her two-shaded blue irises. "What the heck are you saying?! I'm not going to be responsible for unleashing a hoard of nearly unstoppable vampire crossbreeds on the world!"

Before the woman could object further Marik swooped down upon her slender form and pinned her down atop the sheets. Once he had managed to restrain her with one hand he used his free one to draw out and unsheathe the dagger within his Millennium Rod.

Malik watched with interest as his mentor sliced himself across the neck, dropping the item afterwards, and bringing Taylie's face up to the wound. The fresh cut bled with Marik's supernatural blood which streamed out invitingly towards Taylie's mouth.

The frightened and bewildered detective clamped her mouth shut in hysteric defiance but the vampire's weight now allowed him to use both hands. So with one hand pushing firmly against the back of Taylie's head and the other mashing her cheeks in, crushing them together to the point where she couldn't help but lower her jaw, the terrified woman was forced to swallow the blood as it poured over her tongue and oozed its way down the passage of her throat.

__

No!! Taylie's frantic thoughts screamed in outrage and self-loathing for her lack of control over the derisive actions of her captor.

Once he felt that a sufficient amount of his blood had been consumed by the victim Marik drew back from the woman's face and released his painful hold upon her. Taylie fell backwards onto the pillow, narrowly avoiding an agonizing collision with the thick wooden headboard.

"Now my young apprentice," Marik turned his attention towards Malik who had been regarding the scene with intense fascination, "it's time that you claimed this foolish mortal with your essence as well. For when the two are combined, she will belong to you as well as I and should we will it she will _never_ again see the light of day!"

__

Madmen, Taylie's sobs choked even her mental voice as she started to weep over her loss of freedom and purity. These vampires where going to pay for their actions! Whatever they were doing to her it was going to come back to them tenfold! So much for Malik's little speech about almighty power; a staked vampire posed no more of a threat than a sword with no blade.

Malik had climbed onto the enraged girl just as soon as Marik had pushed himself off and back to his feet. _How I have ached for this moment._ Malik admitted to himself, _A chance to make this mortal mine for all eternity without draining the life from her spirit. A mindless puppet wouldn't have been much fun either. Nothing could compare to claiming her as a** personal** slave who I can manipulate to fulfill my every desire._

Malik was confident of his ability to make this woman desire-even love-him. All he needed was time and this new turn of events would provide him with more than enough time to employ his more 'convincing' techniques to gain Taylie's submissiveness_._

"Dear Detective," Malik smirked down at the writhing form beneath him, "your feistiness has not only made you one of my more intriguing victims, but it has earned you a place as my most favorite plaything."

Taylie flinched slightly as Malik lowered his mouth to her ear. Brushing back one of her royal blue tipped bangs of ebony hair he whispered in his most seductive tone, "Never fear my beloved toy, I don't intend to break you. No, not when I can teach you to enjoy my little games..."

And with that said Malik raked his fangs along his bottom lip and drew Taylie into a one-sided kiss. The young mortal screamed into the kiss, thrashing wildly against the vampire who was now laying his claim to her as well. When Malik finally broke away he laughed insanely while Taylie choked upon the last of his essence as it coursed through her being.

"Damned vampires," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Enough pleasantries," Marik shrugged off his grayish-purple cape and tugged at the golden chains on the front of his black sleeveless top, "we vampires have a destiny to fulfill. The prophecy my sister made shall come to be and you Detective Opel-our mortal mate-have no choice but to assist us!"

Malik shivered with delight while Taylie looked on with horror and disgust. Marik removed his shirt then turned to toss it aside, exposing his oddly tattooed back to the pair on the bed.

"The ancient markings of the pharaoh's secret." Malik explained, "They have been passed down, embedded on the backs of the head tomb keepers of my family for generations."

"Then you have them too?" Taylie shifted her gaze distrustfully to Malik. Maybe there was a way that she could use this information to regain some of her lost control.

"Yes," Malik answered solemnly, removing his own cape and lavender shirt, "these scriptures tell of the immense powers hidden within the Pharaoh Yami, now the leader of the Scarlet Clan. He has the power to unify the world. We now know that means that he is to lead us in uniting vampires and humans, bridging the gap between long time enemies."

"Heh, the pharaoh has no interest in making allies of these worthless humans." Marik chuckled while moving towards the bed, leaving his leather pants behind him on the floor. "He only seeks to exact revenge upon the mortals for tormenting us since before the days of his rule."

"True the pharaoh does not seek a truce with the humans," Malik agreed watching as Taylie cast her eyes on the far wall, refusing to look at him as he shed the last of his clothing, "but there is more than one way to _unite_ two enemies."

Taylie felt the corner of the sheets beneath her lifted as the vampire Marik slid under them, roughly wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her near. "Time to embrace your destiny my dear." Marik's laughter made the woman's blood boil and her hands ball into fists which clutched tightly to the sheets by her sides.

__

I will NOT do this. she declared vehemently, _You will NEVER take me, not alive!_

A soft sigh followed by a few brief tongue clicks reached her ears, _You should feel honored you know? To be chosen as a mate for such a superior species. There are a lot of benefits to being the bride of a vampire. Besides...you have no say in the matter._

Snapping her head up Taylie met the younger vampire's gaze. "I said no, and I meant it. I won't be raped by a pair of demented night crawlers."

The raven haired girl gasped as a hand flew up and grabbed her throat. Marik held her arms to her waist with his opposite hand and drug her beneath the sheets with him. Malik soon followed on the other side. With the bedclothes pulled over the three beings on the bed it was hard to make out anything but a faint outline of each person. Taylie tried to focus her vision and wriggle free. 

A barely audible chuckle emitted from deep within Marik's throat that was soon echoed by the maniacal laughter of his lighter counterpart Malik. Taylie was stunned by what happened next...

Both vampires raised their Millennium Rods up before their faces and then became submerged in the items' eerie golden glow.

Trying to regain her composure she pushed herself back a ways on her elbows thankful that she was still clad in her disheveled clothes. "Whatever you're doing with those things it won't work! No vampire gets the best of Detective Taylie Opel!!"

"Ah but you're no longer an Opel," came a voice that sounded as though it were a mixture of both Malik and Marik's tones, "you're an Ishtar now and you belong to us!"

With widened eyes and a slack jaw Taylie saw the two figures merge into one body. This combination formed an extremely powerful creature with the strength of two vampires. Now it all made sense to her. _That's why the two look so similar. They're the same person, just split into different halves. Malik is the 'lighter' half who's out for power and dominance. But Marik is the 'darker' half who's seeking revenge and the human race's destruction! And when their Millennium Rods join the two soul versions in one body...there's no limit to the chaos they can create!!!_

"I see you've finally figured us out my dear." the single voice echoed in Taylie's ears, "Too bad it took you so long to comprehend the warnings I gave you about my invincible powers!"

"Y-you said I-I was nothing to you!" Taylie reminded him. She'd run out of room to run. Being trapped by the newly joined halves of the intimidating creature before her didn't give her much hope of escaping. Nothing in the force's training had prepared her for this!

"Exactly," the blood sucker smirked, "you _were_ nothing to me. But fate can be cruel. Now you are crucial to my kind's very survival and my destined soul mate." A sinister laugh caused Taylie's small frame to quiver with fear, "Now cease your delays foolish girl, nothing and no one can save you from me!"

If evil had a face then Taylie was certain that she was now staring upon it. Fixed by piercing lavender eyes she shrank back against the pillows as Malik and Marik pounced. Digging their shared set of fangs into Taylie's flesh and ripping brutally at the skin of her neck, blood gushed forth onto the satin sheets and the coppery essence delighted the taste buds of the vampires' mouth.

"You're sick," Taylie whimpered from the sting.

The creature only chuckled into the fresh wound as his victim's blood stained his deeply tanned face. Their hands roamed over the length of her body, tearing at clothing wherever they felt it. Taylie's screams of fury where music to the pair's twisted ears. Their nails-like claws-tore into her sides and raked down her thighs as she thrashed about in a vain attempt to free herself of their clutches. 

"I think that's enough foreplay," the creature chided finally removing his nails from her sensitive flesh and running his hands up Taylie's bloodied body. 

To say that the detective felt dirty and violated would be an understatement of immeasurable proportions. Taylie was so disgusted with her lack of strength and the vampires' despicable maneuvers that she lashed out with every fiber of her being not caring of the harm that could befall her for it.

Taylie screeched as the body of her two tormentors positioned itself before her in preparation to strip her of her virginity and any innocence that she might still possess. This wasn't happening! She couldn't bare the injustice of it all! She had done nothing to deserve this!! She would rather have died!!!

Something warm and soft made its way up her shoulder then, it traveled along the length of her neck, and finally came to a rest just under the lobe of her left ear. Taylie forced her eyes open then for the first time since facing the newly joined body of the vampires. Her predators stared back at her wearing an odd expression on the face that they both possessed. It almost looked like...concern.

__

Malik, Taylie thought hopefully. He had given her that look once before when Marik was about to overpower her soul with his Millennium Rod. 

__

I don't know exactly how well you remember your mortal life Marik but humans are much frailer than our kind. Malik spoke to his darker counterpart.

__

Don't worry Malik I know enough about mortals so that I can tell when I'm pushing one too far. Marik answered, _This one can stand a little extra blood loss. I'm not getting carried away, just having a little fun._

Malik growled as he scanned Taylie's shaking and bloody form through the eyes of the body he possessed with his mentor. _Well just see to it that **your** fun doesn't cost us **our** mate._

You could always join in. Marik offered with a laugh, _She's not so weak now. And you've still yet to test your mastery of the Millennium Rod..._

With a grin Malik realized that his darker side was right. He would use the manipulative powers of the Millennium Rod to force Taylie to desire him and yield to his every devious whim.

Another glow from the Millennium Rod gave Taylie the false hope of thinking that the two vampires were splitting apart once again. But she had no such luck as she felt the horribly familiar tug of the item's brainwashing powers upon her mind.

__

Not again! she mentally hissed as she drew her concentration away from stopping the creature's roving hands and towards blocking his control over her mind.

__

We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Malik's voice rang out in her mind. _Either way, I shall get what I desire._

__

Get out of my head! Taylie demanded.

__

Your efforts are no match for my abilities! the younger vampire bragged. _Behold, already you yield to my wishes._

To Taylie's dismay the boastful parasite was right! Her hand move from the chest of the creature which she'd been desperately trying to push back and up to caress his face and draw him downward towards her own.

__

How much more deranged do you plan to get?! Taylie demanded. _It's one thing for you to strip me of my innocence, but to force me to comply and aid you is unthinkable!_

__

I can do anything I want with you now, Malik snickered while Marik moaned into the kiss his younger self had made Taylie initiate, _Mrs. Ishtar._

Several more minutes into the act Taylie realized how futile her efforts were and submitted to the torture. The strain on her mind was simply too much and she shuddered to think of what else would happen to her if she were to black out from mental exhaustion and be left at the full mercy of the two maniacs inhabiting one incredibly powerful vessel.

A scream of terror, pain, and shameful pleasure resounded off the chamber walls when the body of Marik and Malik finally slammed into hers, ripping at her insides, and sending waves of searing pain and ecstasy washing over her. The motion was repeated countless times until the mortal's body relaxed from its tension and the only sensations remaining were those of rapture.

The two-toned voice rang out over Taylie's heavy pants, the scream shattering the near dead silence in the rest of the chamber before it broke leaving the creature's mouth hanging open with no sound to express its inner emotions.

Long slices of fabric hung from the tips of Taylie's nails where she'd clawed apart the bed cover beneath her. The vessel above her collapsed bringing the sheets down around the two bodies while the Millennium Rod rolled off the bed's edge and hit the floor with a few loud clanks. Sweat caused the sheets to cling to the two bodies raveled in them, shrouded by the night's eternal shadows. Malik and Marik were spent, exhausted but not nearly as tired as their lover.

Idly Taylie wondered when the two nightwalkers would return to their separate forms. They couldn't very well stay this way, possessing the same body forever, could they?

__

Those other women, the victims captured by the rest of the clan, are they tied into this too? Taylie's worries would not let her rest and she figured she was safe from her captors' mind reading powers now that they were lying atop her slumbering. _What about those other two...the slayers? Are they even still alive?_

The dark and light blue-eyed woman forced herself to refrain from further thought. She was barely stable minded as it was and didn't consider Malik and Marik the type to let her catch up on any sleep she missed due to her worries for other humans.

Hesitantly she brought her arms up off the bed and slid them around the back of the body above her. It was heavy, yet not as cold as she'd remembered their vessels to be. She figured she had their recent activities to thank for that. With a somewhat contented sigh she allowed her eyelids to droop down and her breathing to even out. As she fell into a deeper sleep she could almost imagine that she heard the heartbeat of the vampires' heart. In her drowsy state it seemed to make sense that the vampires' would have hearts, it was only logical because a stake through one would turn them to ashes. But had she only been aware of the fact that a vampire's blood can fine tune even the dullest of the human senses she'd have known that the heartbeat she was drifting away to, was one within her own body.

________________________________________________________________________

*Do I take forever to update or what? Sorry about that, ^_^ don't let that stop you from reviewing! Dang, nearly 12 full pages here and I haven't even gotten to Bakura(Y.B.)/Dina and Yugi(Y.Y.)/Rebecca yet! Eh well, save the best for last right? Mwuhahaha! This story's far from over though so keep reading and find out just how twisted this alternate universe can be! P.S.-No flames!*


	8. Paying For Past Mistakes

**A/N: **As you read these chapters please remember that although one character's opinion towards another character might change that doesn't necessarily mean that they've gone soft towards the entire species of that character.  Ex: Malik might like Taylie but that doesn't mean he's changed his mind about humans being inferior.  Just thought I'd let you know that this is still a pretty dark fic and won't be gushing over with mush. ^_~  

**_A Deadly Embrace_**

Chapter Eight: Paying for Past Mistakes

Upstairs Yugi awoke to find Yami already gone. _How is it he's always up at least five minutes before me?_ he wondered drowsily.

Shifting his gaze to the foot of the bed he noticed the Slayer still tied to bedpost with her head slumped forth on her bloodstained chest.  Yugi truly didn't understand the stubborn-minded girl.  She was so bent on adhering to her training that she never considered the possibility that her kind might be the ones at fault for the way things were.

As it stood now, the top slayer had only managed to put herself at dangerous odds with the world's most powerful (and deadly) vampire.  Not a smart move.

And yet...Yugi was surprised by the amount of courage and spirit the young blonde possessed.  She had proven on multiple occasions that she would not be swayed from her 'duties' and that intimidation tactics were nearly useless against her. _Heck_, Yugi thought, _she's even managed to intimidate me, someone who's already bitten her!_

Speaking of biting...Yugi's stomach growled causing a slight blush to tinge his nearly albino cheeks.  He was starving now.  Yami wouldn't object to him grabbing a quick bite from the slayer, would he?

Yugi assumed he wouldn't because pretty soon his darker self would return to punish the teen for her 'pitiful attempt at escaping' last night.  So the rookie vampire quietly slipped his legs out from under the sheets and crawled stealthily towards his bound prey.  Fangs emerging through his slightly opened mouth Yugi let out a faint hiss as he drew closer to his unconscious victim.

Rebecca's thoughts raced rapidly through her restless mind as her body slept.  What did the vampires see in her soul room that caused them to spare her the previous night?  Did those two really believe that vampires were innocent after all the murders their insatiable hunger had caused?!  And how the heck could she have missed staking Yami's heart when he was at such close range?!?

A soft touch beneath her chin told Rebecca that the sun had set and her punishment would soon be underway.  Her head was tilted back leaving her bare neck exposed to Yugi's hungry reddening eyes.  Wincing Rebecca struggled to awaken herself as two sharp incisors penetrated her skin.  The otherworldly sensation of blood being draw through the tiny wounds on her neck enveloped her senses again.  Someone was draining her of her essence, raising her eyelids to reveal hazy emerald orbs she caught sight of her attacker.

"...Yugi." 

The young one's eyes snapped open at the mention of his name from the slayer.  Drawing back he stared at her questioningly.  Rebecca could see his blood drenched chin and crimson eyes glowing dimly just a few inches away.  The two studied each other silently for a moment before Yugi carefully edged back to his previous position at the base of her neck.

_I need to drink blood to survive, remember?_ the vampire's voice came as he went back to sucking out her life force.

"Enjoy it while you can," Rebecca seethed, was it just her imagination or were his fangs getting sharper?

_You have a lot of painful memories._ Yugi observed, trying to obtain comforting information after having seen the disassembled puzzle in her soul room.  He'd rather believe she was the key to preserving his species, rather the one who'd soon eradicate it.

"And who gave you permission to barge into my mind?" she demanded, still offended that the disgusting night crawlers had violated her mind.

Pulling away Yugi licked the last of the scarlet liquid from his lips. "You're so full of hatred for my kind, yet you're forgetting that we were once all human."

Fury flashed in her deep pools of green as Rebecca lowered her face to meet his gaze. "You infest the bodies of humans, you have the previous soul's memories, but you were NEVER human in any manner!  You're vicious murderers who don't give a damn about the lives you destroy!!!"

"That's not true," Yugi shook his head, speaking tranquilly to try and calm the infuriated teen down.

Cursing and slapping herself mentally Rebecca struggled against the rope while tears once again spilled forth over her cheeks.  She was crying again.  She'd never cried this much in her whole life!  Well—there was one other time—not so many years ago...

_*Flashback*_

A younger blonde with emerald eyes full of life and tenderness rode the bus home from school one chilly autumn day.  She shuffled carelessly up the sidewalk that led to her house while a brisk breeze whipped brightly colored leaves around her sneakers.

She would always come home a good hour before either of her parents got off work so today she grabbed a box of graham crackers off the kitchen counter and headed upstairs to complete her homework.

The fall days brought the darkness around earlier than the lazy summer ones.  Rays of orange and fiery red seeped through her slightly opened blinds and danced across the walls of her bedroom while she lay on top of her bedspread flipping through a spiral notebook.  Bored with the lack of background noise she grabbed the remote off her nightstand and turned on her CD player choosing a rather loud song to shatter the silence and allow her to think.

Being so engrossed in her assignment she failed to hear the commotion going on just outside her window which overlooked the front walkway.

A woman's scream of terror finally rang out over the booming music and sent Rebecca jolting upright on her bed, the notebook and loose leaf papers flying everywhere.

Rushing to the window her mouth fell open in speechless fright when she saw her father's body lying in a crumpled heap on the doorstep and her mother lying lifelessly in the arms of a shadowy figure.  The stranger jerked her head upwards at the startled gasp that finally made its way out of the young girl's mouth.

Slinging the body of the drained woman to the ground by her first victim the vampiress hissed at the window above her, crimson eyes meeting emerald.  Quivering Rebecca tried to draw back from the window, but her feet remained frozen to the carpeted floor, her hand still held down a section of the blinds, revealing the bloodthirsty predator below whose intimidating expression seemed to screech the words _You're next!_ to Rebecca's fearful heart.

The door downstairs stood wide open, Rebecca's parents had obviously been about to step inside when they were attacked.  The nocturnal predator rushed into the dwelling, impervious to the rule of invitation that the newer vampires had to abide by.  

Rebecca had no more than set foot outside her own doorway when she came face-to-face with the creature.

"Aw, don't be scared little moral," the vampiress smiled mockingly, "this won't hurt...for long."

With an ear piercing scream Rebecca stumbled back into her room and slammed the door shut.  Then she desperately began searching for something to defend herself with.  Her primary thoughts at the moment were to get rid of the predator and help her parents.  Maybe they could still be saved...but not if she didn't act fast!

Hisses and violent inhuman noises came from the other side of the locked door as the creature beat against it.  It would just be a matter of seconds before she was in.

"It's no use running little girl!" the black haired attacker spoke as she raked her long curved nails down the door. "You're not getting out of here unless it's in a body bag...just like those appetizers outside!!"

Angered by the heartless statement of the demoness in the hallway Rebecca yanked open a desk drawer to find a few ballpoint pens, a ruler, and a stack of college-rule notebook paper.  She had a split second before the door was thrown off its hinges to grab the one thing that she prayed would stop the vampiress.

"Die mortal pest!" the vampiress cried out as she raced towards Rebecca from behind.

Spinning around with her weapon in hand Rebecca shrieked as time slowed to an agonizing pace.  She saw the bloodied fangs of her assailant, the demoness's flaming scarlet pupils, and then...her smooth pale face wither and crumble away into ashes as the broken ruler was pressed into her heart.

With one last screech of pain the vampiress disintegrated before the panicked teenager.  Gasping for air Rebecca blinked once...twice...three times and each time her lashes rose from her eyes she saw the same disturbing sight.  A large pile of gray ashes scattered across her sand colored carpet, the remains of the blood sucking fiend.

Body quivering with fright she dropped both hands to her sides.  One released its grip on the makeshift stake while the other dropped the fragment she'd broken from its tip.

Rushing outside Rebecca had checked her parents' for a pulse.  To her extreme relief she found one on both of them.  The girl dialed 9-1-1 from the living room phone and waited with her unconscious mother and father on the doorstep until the ambulance arrived.  Her sobs grew worse with every glance she cast at the lifeless forms of her parents.

Later she was informed that her parents required blood transfusions and that she'd have to spend the night with a friend or relative.  Dina, her longtime friend from school, had naturally insisted that she stay with her.  Not even an hour after the transfusions Rebecca was called back to the hospital where she learned that her parents had received blood poisoning from the transfusion—and they hadn't survived.

"I'm sorry," Dina had said sympathetically to her grieving friend, "and I'm even sorrier that no one believes it was a vampire attack.  But at least you killed the thing right?"

"That hardly compensates me for what happened." Rebecca replied bitterly.

Dina had remained quiet for a moment in deep thought, "Rebecca...there's this place, where a woman I know works with special civilians and trains them to track down and eradicate vampires."

"You mean like—slayers?" Rebecca's eyes widened.

Without facing her friend Dina nodded.

"I want in!" the blonde declared.

"Wait," the older girl warned, "once you become a slayer there's no turning back.  And the vampires will hunt you down just as you'll hunt them."

"I don't care!" Rebecca stated passionately, "Dina those things killed my parents, they'd still be alive if that demoness hadn't attacked them!"

"I understand, but no one, not even the authorities will take you seriously." the redhead cautioned, "When you're out there tracking them down...you'll be on your own."

Rebecca considered this for a minute, "Well what if I had a partner?"

Dina smiled at the implication, "Exactly what I was thinking.  C'mon, I'll introduce you to Felaine."

_*End Flashback*_

Unable to take the painful memories anymore Rebecca finally broke down at her recollections of what first drove her to become a slayer.

Yugi witnessed her memories as well, Rebecca's own strained mind preventing her from reconstructing her mental barriers.  The young vampire felt such guilt and helplessness after learning of the slayer's past. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "that vampiress...she just proves that like humans, not all vampires are good either."

"None of you are good!" Rebecca blurted out between sobs.

"Yes we are," Yugi insisted, "you just won't see it because you've been led to believe we're all monsters, but we're not Rebecca!"

The vampire's pleas fell on deaf ears, "You and Yami, you're two of the worst monsters." she tugged at her bonds exposing raw skin, "You want me to believe that vampires can be humane, yet you behave like heartless demons!"

Her words cut Yugi like a knife.  He stared at her injuries, her nearly shattered spirit, and the tears that formed a continuous river flowing down her face. _Yami just doesn't see it, the pain he's causing this mortal.  The anguish we've caused her._

To his own surprise Yugi reached out and began untying the knots of the rope that held Rebecca's shuddering body against the bedpost.  One final tug and she was free.  

The sudden lack of support caused her to fall forward towards the floor, but fortunately Yugi caught her just in time and pulled her back against him.

"It's okay, see, I'm not going to hurt you." he spoke softly.

Stretching out Rebecca allowed her tense muscles to relax for a moment.  Hesitantly she rested her head against the vampire's shoulder.

"What are you two blood suckers going to do with me?" she asked with dismay, "Why haven't you killed me by now?"

"Yami thinks you might by the key to unifying our species." Yugi answered in a gentle tone, "He said there was a prophecy made long ago, before even he was a vampire.  A woman wearing another item called the Millennium Necklace received a vision of a world where vampires and humans lived as equals."

Rebecca turned away from Yugi and sat up on the edge of the bed, "And just how was this world supposed to come into being?"

Nervously scratching the back of his head the male with tri-colored hair shrugged, "I guess that's where you come in.  See Yami, Marik, and Yami Bakura were the original three members of the Scarlet Clan, they needed Malik, Bakura, and I—their counterparts—and certain mortals to unite the species."

"You mean crossbreed them." Rebecca's tone carried a harsh sting. "And did Yami happen to mention what's going to happen to the human race afterwards?  You just don't see it do you?  The way things will be if this 'prophecy' gets fulfilled.  The human race won't stand a chance against the vampires once they can hunt during the day and become resistant to our defenses!"

"A stake through the heart would kill a human too ya know?" Yugi was beginning to regret untying the slayer. "The slayers are really the ones to blame for this whole mess.  If they hadn't killed the first vampire there wouldn't even be a grudge against humanity."

"If the first vampire hadn't survived by sucking the life out of innocent peasants," Rebecca countered, "there'd have been no pissed off villagers to invent ways to track down his kind KILL THEM!"

"Then I guess we're just two species who are gonna have to do whatever it takes to survive this battle between us?!" Yugi concluded angrily, he'd given up on trying to reason with this hotheaded blonde.

"It certainly looks that way." Rebecca agreed.  

A brief silence followed, the calm before the storm, it was the slayer who made the first move.  Jabbing Yugi in the chest with her elbow she caught his arm as it flew upwards to cover the injured area and flipped him over herself and onto the floor.

**THWACK!**

A blow to the back of the young vampire's head sent him collapsing back onto the floor just as soon as he'd risen.

_Great_, Rebecca scolded herself realizing that she was still trapped in the mansion due to the blood bond the vampire's held over her, _now what slayer?  I need a plan and fast!_

Yami stormed back into his chambers after delivering what he considered to be 'the bittersweet news' to Joey and Tristan.  He was already in a cross mood and the sight awaiting him certainly didn't help matters.

"Yugi!" he shouted, rushing to his young counterpart.

Gulping Rebecca backed away towards the balcony doors.  Slipping her hands behind her back she gripped the handles and gave them a light tug. _Urgh, locked!  Isn't anything open in this place?!_

Yugi groaned as Yami gingerly lifted his head off the floor. "Yami...the slayer...she's loose."

"I know Yugi, but don't worry." Yami said softly casting a dark glare in Rebecca's direction, "She won't get far."

"Don't count on that vampire," Rebecca replied cockily, "Yugi's already told me all about your little 'prophecy' and there's no way that I'm gonna mate with a member of the same species responsible for the deaths of my parents."

Eyes aglow with a dangerous red Yami eased Yugi up against the bed and swiftly glided over to where Rebecca stood rattling the balcony doors. "If you were even half as smart as you_ think_ you are, you wouldn't judge an entire species by the acts of only one of its members."

For a second Rebecca seriously debated using her fist to shatter the glass doors behind her, but the idea of stalling for time held slightly more appeal. "It's not just one of you parasites that's drank the blood of an innocent human, you're all guilty!"

"Both humans and vampires are dying!" Yami shouted, yanking the slayer's hands away from the doors. "The only hope either species has of survival is to join the two!"

"The only reason you're in this sick attempt at species' unification is to get vengeance against the Slayers!" Rebecca snapped, "Don't think I'll have any part in your long sought after revenge against my kind!  You're not repairing the past, you're **destroying** the future!"

"Vengeance is a motive for your actions as well Slayer!" Yami spat.

"What are you talking about?!" Rebecca demanded.

"When the young one and I entered your soul room there were many mental pictures lining the walls," Yami explained, a sense of impending triumph in his voice, "One of those pictures depicted two humans I believe you once called parents.  Death by blood poisoning from a bad transfusion, I wonder if a vampire might've led to that."

Rebecca fell silent at the mention of her parents.

A twinge of guilt hit Yugi, giving him the sudden urge to comfort the captive.  And had Yami not been present to witness such an outlandish act, he most likely would've done so.  But Yami's presence gave him time to remember the reason he was in his current position, bruised and slumping against the side of his bed.  The slayer certainly wasn't an enemy they could take lightly.  The young vampire felt himself regretting ever untying Rebecca in the first place, what a rookie mistake that had been.

"Like I told your accomplice," the blonde finally answered, "you two had no business entering my soul room uninvited and I won't tolerate you trying to do it again.  What I keep in there is private, not for bloodsuckers to gawk at!"

A loud smack resounded through the room and Yugi lifted his head to see Rebecca hit the glass doors and raise a hand to her cheek.  Her expression was that of one completely caught off guard.  Yami was still as a statue, giving the slayer a stone cold glare.

"Watch your tongue Slayer," he warned, "or you just might lose it."

"Yami..." Yugi couldn't believe that his mentor—the vampire with the remarkably calm composure—could've snapped and struck a mortal woman (regardless of whether or not she was a slayer).

"And just when I thought I couldn't hate you heartless demons any more than I already do." Rebecca said solemnly, her hand still placed lightly over her cheek.

"Trust me Slayer," Yami replied, grabbing a fistful of her golden hair and dragging her over to his bed, "you've only just begun to hate me."

Yugi whimpered slightly as he saw Yami sling the poor girl down atop the blankets.  Yami then motioned for him to come nearer; no doubt he wanted to merge into one form, a power of the Puzzle that he had only mentioned once or twice to the amateur vampire.

"Y-Yami," Yugi whispered hesitantly, "do we really have to take her...this way?"

"Yes," came his darker self's firm reply, "Yugi we must take her now, as our mate.  This is the only way to save our kind.  You've already seen the unwavering hatred that her people bare us."

"But Yami," Yugi objected, "you seem to hate humans just as much as the slayer hates vampires."

Yami was momentarily at a loss for words, but quickly recovered. "The slayers and vampires have been at odds since we both came into existence.  But if the human and vampire races are joined then vampires won't be subjected to the dangers of the mortals' defenses.  Think of it Yugi, we'd be able to embrace the sunlight again.  All of us, no matter how newly 'turned'."

"But, doing it this way-" Yugi paused to carefully choose his words, "-it just seems _wrong_ to me."

Rebecca watched the scene unfold above her with mixed emotions.  She loathed the vampires for their murderous hunger, that was still for sure, but now that she saw Yugi—defending her, urging his more vicious counterpart to show her mercy—a new emotion surfaced from somewhere deep within...but she couldn't make herself understand it.  _"The vampires are our enemies."_ Felaine's teachings echoed through her mind, _"They seek the destruction of the human race.  Feeding off our deaths is the only way that they can survive.  To show them mercy is to condemn our kind to extinction.  No matter what trickery they use against us, we **must** fight for the preservation of humanity!"_

When Rebecca came to her senses she noticed that the area surrounding the bed had been engulfed by a familiar golden glow. "The Millennium Puzzle," she breathed rapidly, "you're trying to enter my soul room again!"

"Not this time Slayer," a new voice, a combination of the two vampires' answered her, "we've already seen into your soul, now its time to fulfill our destinies."

A pair of magenta irises stared back at her from amidst the dimming glow. "Y-you used the power of the Millennium Puzzle to merge bodies!"

"That's right," a smirk played upon the new creature's face, "now two souls inhabit this body with one common goal."

Disgusted by this new turn of events the emerald-eyed teen shoved against the creature atop her with all her might but couldn't budge him an inch.  His strength was remarkable, like no other foe she'd ever encountered.  And his eyes shone with an otherworldly determination that pulled at her soul and threatened to overpower her entire being.

"You can't do this," she choked, her voice barely above a whisper, "I won't let you do this to me!"

"This doesn't have to be an unpleasant experience," this time the voice carried a more concerned tone similar to the one Yugi would use. "Then again," the voice changed back to Yami's regal tone, "I do still owe you a punishment for your defiant attempt at escaping last night."

Breathing heavily while struggling against her fused captors Rebecca tried her best to formulate a plan, some way to get out of this regrettable situation, but no ideas would come.

"Well," the creature inquired impatiently, "what will it be Slayer?"

"Get OFF me vermin!" the Slayer growled.

"Very well then," the creature sank his fangs into her neck, greedily sucking in the blood that spilled forth, trickling over her shoulder and onto her chest.

Thrashing about with her fists flying the emerald eyed teen wracked her brain for some vital memory from her teachings, anything at all, that would get her out of this vampiric mating ritual.

"Even when mating you're obsessed with blood." Rebecca seethed.

Claw-like nails ran up the length of her body, starting at her hips.  When the creature pulled his nails downward again it took with it the shreds of the Slayers bloodied garments.  Time was not something to be wasted tonight.

Finally Rebecca's fist connected with the merged vessel's jaw.  This seemed to anger the vampire more than harm it.  

"Your punishment begins now." the creature seethed in a voice clearly belonging to the Scarlet Clan's leader.  

In the blink of an eye the being atop Rebecca disrobed and eased back on its haunches.  Confused and horrified Rebecca stared at him frozen in place as a menacing smirk spread across his face.  She felt her legs pried open and was just about to start struggling again when...

**_NO!!!!_** she squeezed her eyes shut and collapsed backwards clenching the sheets beneath her in unbridled agony.

The vampire had mercilessly and without any sort of warning or preparation stripped her of her innocence in one dynamic thrust.  Things within her that she'd never wanted to imagine feeling were being ripped and torn sending wave after wave of mind numbing pain crashing through her once-virgin body.

Her entire being rattled with pain, anger, and disgust.  Something inside her mind snapped, forcing her to acknowledge that she was now at the mercy of the nightmarish tormentor she'd spent years tracking down.  The hunter was now prey for her number one target.  The leader of the Scarlet Clan was using her as a sex toy, a breeding machine in his twisted plan for revenge.  This 'unification' was sure to mark the end of the human race and to make matters worse---she would be the case of its macabre success!

The joined forms of Yami and Yugi proceeded to claim their mate in the cruelest of ways.  Pumping in and out, ignoring her cries of both emotional and physical torment.  While Yami was still very much angry with the slayer he was currently lording so much power and control over, Yugi's rage was beginning to subside, leaving him with regrets and pity for the human girl.

Emerald eyes finally opened when the pace was dramatically slowed.  Her face, now reddened with anger, gradually started to fade into a pinkish tinge when she saw that it was now Yugi exercising more control over the vessel above her. 

"Yugi?" she couldn't hold back the twinge of hope in her voice.  Yugi had always been the more humane of the pair.  As much as she hated to admit it, she'd much rather have him in control at this moment than Yami...not that she wanted this to be happening at all!

Swallowing hard Yugi nodded-or at least he tried his best to being so inexperienced with sharing a body-and gingerly eased his face towards the prisoner. "I-I don't want you to suffer like this.  It's not necessary.  You may not want to...well..." he fake coughed to hide his embarrassment of what he was discussing, "you can at least get some pleasure out of this.  It doesn't have to be sheer torture."

Her eyes narrowed signaling to Yugi that her reply would be curt and callous, "This is my _punishment_ Yugi.  And I certainly don't see how I can find any _pleasure_ out of getting raped by two prophecy-crazed vampires!"

_You're wasting your time trying to reason with her young one._ Yami sighed.

_I don't think it's as hopeless as you think Yami._ Yugi disagreed. _She's had a hard life and some pretty bad experiences with vampires, that's all._

_So now you're defending her actions?_ Yami inquired.

Yugi paused, the vessel's head shaking in dismay. _Yami, she watched her parents being drained nearly dry by a powerful vampiress.  Then she waited for an hour with her friend before being called down to the hospital only to find out that her parents, whom she'd hoped to save, died of blood poisoning._

Yami didn't reply.

_I just don't see, given the facts, why we should treat her this way. _Yugi continued, _Please, can't we try to make this easier.  I know you won't stop, there's too much on the line, but we don't have to break her spirit to do this._

Rebecca lay stiff on the bed beneath the dark and light vampiric souls as the body they shared continued to claim her own.  How much longer was this going to last?  Her own body was exhausted from struggling.  Her mind longed to be at ease instead of constantly fighting off any magical intrusion.  And all hopes of escape were straying far from her reach, she could feel her determination wither, her very spirit was dying with every passing second of shame and futility. 

Two soft lips being gently pressed against her own brought her thoughts back to the world around her.  She'd tried so hard to tune this vile act out of her mind, but now...she was willingly wondering back to the present.

The kiss lingered until the need for air drew the creature away so the slayer could inhale.  She stared at him quizzically. "What happened to pounding my brains out and punishing me for my defiance?" she asked using as much sarcasm as she could manage.

"We are willing to wave your punishment Slayer," a voice that was decidedly more Yami's tone spoke, "Try to relax, this will be over soon.  You have our word that we shall be loyal lovers.  There's no need for life mates to act so cruelly towards one another."

"You may consider me your mate," Rebecca clenched her fists tighter, ignoring her whitening knuckles, "but I will NEVER think of you as mine!"

For that outburst she was expecting a harsh slap but instead she was dumbfounded upon receiving yet another tender kiss. _What is WRONG WITH YOU?! _she cringed, _Why are you acting like this now?!  What mind games are you trying to play?!?_

_No games Slayer, no tricks..._the elder vampire promised _...We're aware of your past, why you personally despise us so.  And we would like to give you a reason to trust us.  Please dearest love, give us this chance._

"You-you're lying to me!" Rebecca sobbed when the vampires pulled away once more.  She couldn't believe them.  It just wasn't true!  Vampires and humans did not treat each other as equals, they did not show mercy and tenderness to one another, and above all else they did NOT fall in love!!

"Until now..." came the soft whisper of Yugi and Yami's combined voice as the creature proceeded to quicken its pace, all the while planting soft kisses along Rebecca's neck and shoulders.  

The gentle touches and soothingly rhythmic sensations caused the blonde to relax her muscles and back away from the edge of hopeless emotional oblivion.  She was safely in the arms of her affectionate captors now.  Rocking back and forth with their bliss giving movements.  It was all suddenly so perfect that had she not been taught better she would have sworn it was meant to be.

_How am I supposed to despise an enemy that I find more seductive than my own kind?_ she questioned herself, _H-how did they lure me-the world's top slayer-into this?!  An-and why...don't I care?_

A moan escaped her lips, causing them to part ever so slightly.  But this was more than enough room for the supernatural being as he bent down to kiss her again, this time easing his tongue into the sweet cavern of her mouth.  Yami and Yugi explored their human mate, enjoying the new taste that was perhaps even more delectable than her blood.  This woman, she was more delicate than any member of their species, yet she was so much stronger than any human in her own.  And even Yami had to admit, the unique and fiery persona of this woman was perhaps her most enticing quality.

Rather than fight the kiss Rebecca instead moaned into it, gaining a newfound pleasure from her mates' affections.  She felt herself tittering upon a new edge, this time it was one of undreamed of euphoria.  Every move made by her lovers brought on new sensations of rapture and tore hushed cries of yearning from her quivering lips.

_Is this what it's like to be completely at the mercy of a vampire's seductive powers?_ she mused, _I knew they sometimes took humans...but never as mates.  And-and this one-no, these TWO vampires claim to love me.  It's laughable really, for even one vampire to fall in love with a slayer.  What would the others say if they saw me now, like this, bending to the bloodsuckers' will?_

Before she could muster up resistance with such thoughts Yami and Yugi thrust one final time, spilling their seed within their lover, claiming her for all time as their own, and perhaps far more...fulfilling their great destinies.

The cry that echoed throughout the chambers was one of triumph, lust, and pride.  They had their mortal lover now, the species would be unified.  She was as much a tantalizing temptress to the nocturnal predators as they were to her.  And as they fell forward, wearily landing upon the teenage beauty below them, staring up into their eyes with half-lidded emerald orbs, a new realization dawned upon the pair...she was theirs' now, forever.  Their prisoner had become their mate. Rather than devour her life-force they'd now stop at nothing to protect her from harm.  

A brilliant golden glow briefly illuminated the chamber as Yugi and Yami separated into their own bodies again.  Each laid on an opposite side of the slayer with an arm draped across her torso protectively.  

With a smile Yugi drifted off to sleep.  Rebecca found herself smiling back at him as his eyelids slid shut, hiding those enticing purple orbs of his for another day.  Then she turned her head to the other side and found Yami staring back at her with an enticing crimson gaze.  They lay like that a moment.  Thinking back upon the last few moments in which so much had transgressed.  Sworn enemies had somehow turned into lifelong mates. And bitter hatred had transformed into something that neither had been expecting..._undying love_.

And with that reluctant revelation, the sun ascended into a picturesque sky.

________________________________________________________________________

*Life gave me some time, albeit in the early hours of the morning (yawn, about 1-2 a.m.), to get some work done on this story.  So here's the newest chapter, please review but remember to hold the flames.  ^_~ Next chapter: One slayer down, and one to go...how will Yami Bakura and his counterpart convince the highly combative Dina to agree to her part in the prophecy?  And it probably won't be to their advantage when they start competing over who can best persuade her to become their mate.*


End file.
